My YuGiOh and Gx Episodes Season 7
by StarSwirl05
Summary: New adventures with Yugi and Jaden combined.
1. Snake Reign Part 1

Snake Reign (1)

*In an alley…*

"Viper's gotta be around here somewhere," said Yugi.

"We'll find him," said Joey. *Elsewhere…*

"Viper, you owe me!" said Adrian.

"What do you mean, Mr. Geko?" asked Viper.

"We had a deal, I join your side if you give me access to the power you possess!" said Adrian.

"You misunderstand, it wasn't that _we_ made a deal," said Viper.

"What say we duel and if you win, I agree with what you said but if I win, you agree with what I said," said Adrian.

"Fine," said Viper. This should be amusing.

"I'm starting," said Adrian. I play Summon Cloud. This allows me to play a Level 4 or less Cloudian monster from my hand so I summon Cloudian - Poison Cloud (1000) in Defense Mode. Next, I use Big Summon Cloud, letting me play Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon (3000) in Attack Mode for half my points. *His LPs drop to 4000* I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (1)

"I play Snake Rain, which sends 4 Reptile-Type monsters from my deck to my Grave by discarding 1 card," said Viper. Next, I activate Venom Swamp! With this card in play, at every End Phase, all non-Venom monsters get a Venom Counter and lose 500 ATK for each counter they have. When their ATK hits 0, they're automatically destroyed. Next, I summon Venom Snake (1200) in Attack Mode. I use his effect, giving your Eye of the Typhoon a Venom Counter and weakening it! *Eye of the Typhoon's ATK drops to 2500* Finally , I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. Your monsters get counters! *Eye of the Typhoon's ATK drops to 2000* (0)

"He may have only 2000 ATK but he can still dish out heavy rain to you," said Adrian. First, thanks to Big Summon Cloud, my hand is discarded. Eye of the Typhoon, destroy Venom Snake! *Venom Snake is destroyed and Viper's LPs drop to 7200*

"Thanks for I activate Damage = Reptile and Snake Whistle!" said Viper. With Snake Whistle, I can play a Level 4 or less Reptile-Type monster and I choose Venom Serpent (0800) in Defense Mode. Then, thanks to Damage = Reptile, I can summon the almighty Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes (0000) in Attack Mode.

"Big deal, my monster is far stronger," said Adrian.

"He won't be for long," said Viper. Thanks to Vennominon's effect, he gets 500 ATK for every Reptile-Type monster in my Grave! *Vennominon's ATK rises to 2500*

"I end my turn," said Adrian. *Eye of the Typhoon's ATK drops to 1500* (0)

"I play Venom Shot," said Viper. I send a Reptile-Type monster from my deck to my Grave and put 2 Venom Counters on a face up monster you control and I choose your Eye of the Typhoon! Plus, with yet another Reptile-Type monster in my Grave, Vennominon gets 500 more ATK! *Vennominon's ATK rises to 3000 while Eye of the Typhoon's ATK drops to 500*Vennominon, destroy his Typhoon!

"I activate Mirage Target!" said Adrian. Your attack is cancelled and I send a Cloudian monster from my deck to my Grave and gain its ATK in my LPs! I send Nimbusman! *His LPs rise to 5000*

"It won't matter for now that my turn is over, your Typhoon gets another counter and is destroyed!" said Viper. *Typhoon's ATK drops to 0 and is destroyed* (0)

"I won't discard for Big Summon Cloud," said Adrian. *Big Summon Cloud is destroyed* Next, I play Cloudian - Sheep Cloud (0000) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"I tribute Venom Serpent for Venom Boa (1600) in Attack Mode," said Viper. Boa, destroy his Sheep Cloud! *Sheep Cloud is destroyed and two tokens (0000) appear*

"When Sheep Cloud is destroyed in battle, it summons two Sheep Tokens," said Adrian.

"Vennominon, destroy Poison Cloud!" said Viper. *Poison Cloud is destroyed* *Vennominon is then destroyed and Viper's LPs drop to 6400*

"They call him Poison Cloud and that's because when he's destroyed in battle, so is the monster that destroyed it and you are poisoned of 800 LPs," said Adrian. The only thing that's clear is my victory!

To be continued…


	2. Snake Reign Part 2

Snake Reign (2)

Previously…

"I play Venom Shot," said Viper. I send a Reptile-Type monster from my deck to my Grave and put 2 Venom Counters on a face up monster you control and I choose your Eye of the Typhoon! Plus, with yet another Reptile-Type monster in my Grave, Vennominon gets 500 more ATK! *Vennominon's ATK rises to 3000 while Eye of the Typhoon's ATK drops to 500*Vennominon, destroy his Typhoon!

"I activate Mirage Target!" said Adrian. Your attack is cancelled and I send a Cloudian monster from my deck to my Grave and gain its ATK in my LPs! I send Nimbusman! *His LPs rise to 5000*

"Vennominon, destroy Poison Cloud!" said Viper. *Poison Cloud is destroyed* *Vennominon is then destroyed and Viper's LPs drop to 6400*

"They call him Poison Cloud and that's because when he's destroyed in battle, so is the monster that destroyed it and you are poisoned of 800 LPs," said Adrian. The only thing that's clear is my victory!

"I use Vennominon's effect," said Viper. By removing a Reptile-Type monster in my Grave from play, she returns! *Vennominon reappears* That ends my turn. (0)

"Fine, then it's my turn," said Adrian. _I must destroy that Vennominon but I have to use Spell or Trap Cards to do so but even if I do, he can bring it back. _I play Cloudian - Ghost Fog (0000) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"You left your puny Cloudian monster wide open to the bite of Vennominon," said Viper. Vennominon, destroy his Ghost Fog! *Ghost Fog is destroyed*

"By destroying Ghost Fog, your monster gets Fog Counters equal to its level, which is 8," said Adrian.

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Viper. (0)

"I tribute my Sheep Cloud tokens for Cloudian Nimbusman (1000) in Attack Mode," said Adrian. First, it gets a Fog Counter equal to the number of tributes I used to play him so that's 2. Plus, for every Fog Counter on the field, he gets 500 ATK! *Nimbusman's ATK rises to 6000* Nimbusman, destroy his Vennominon! *Vennominon is destroyed and Nimbusman's ATK drops to 2000 while Viper's LPs drop to 2900* *Viper laughs*

"You have allowed me to unleash my strongest monster!" said Viper. I activate Rise of the Snake Deity! Since Vennominon was destroyed, I can play Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes (0000) in Attack Mode.

"She's no match for Nimbusman," said Adrian.

"I can assure you that she's far more powerful than your Nimbusman for not only does she gain 500 ATK for every Reptile-Type monster in my Grave but she's unaffected by card effects **and** when she inflicts damage to your score, she gets a Hyper Venom Counter. When 3 Hyper Venom Counters are on her, I automatically win the duel regardless of your remaining LPs! *Vennominaga's ATK rises to 3000*

"I end my turn," said Adrian. (0)

"Your turn doesn't end until Venom Swamp adds a Venom Counter to it and drains its ATK," said Viper. *Nimbusman's ATK drops to 1500* Now then, I set 1 card face down and attack your Nimbusman with Vennominaga! *Nimbusman is not destroyed but Adrian's LPs drop to 3500* Since your points were damaged by Vennominaga, she gets a Hyper Venom Counter. That ends my turn and your monster gets even weaker. *Nimbusman's ATK drops to 1000* (0)

"I've gotta get rid of that Vennominaga, but no card effects can get rid of it and with 3000 ATK, taking it out in battle isn't easy either," said Adrian to himself. I play Pot of Avarice, shuffling the 5 Cloudian monsters in my Grave to my deck and giving me 2 cards. Next, I play my Sheep Cloud in Defense Mode and end my turn. *Nimbusman's ATK drops to 500* (1)

"With Vennominaga out, you'll be agreeing to what I said before this duel began," said Viper. Vennominaga, attack Nimbusman! *Nimbusman is not destroyed and Adrian's LPs drop to 1000* That ends my turn. *Nimbusman's ATK drops to 0 and is destroyed* (2)

"I set 2 cards face down and end my turn," said Adrian. (0)

"Only one defense stands between me and victory," said Viper. Vennominaga, destroy Sheep Cloud!

"I activate Natural Disaster!" said Adrian. Now when a Cloudian monster effect destroys 1 of your cards, you take 500 damage!

To be continued…


	3. Snake Reign Part 3

Snake Reign (3)

Previously…

"I've gotta get rid of that Vennominaga, but no card effects can get rid of it and with 3000 ATK, taking it out in battle isn't easy either," said Adrian to himself. I play Pot of Avarice, shuffling the 5 Cloudian monsters in my Grave to my deck and giving me 2 cards. Next, I play my Sheep Cloud in Defense Mode and end my turn. *Nimbusman's ATK drops to 500* (1)

"With Vennominaga out, you'll be agreeing to what I said before this duel began," said Viper. Vennominaga, attack Nimbusman! *Nimbusman is not destroyed and Adrian's LPs drop to 1000* That ends my turn. *Nimbusman's ATK drops to 0 and is destroyed* (2)

"I set 2 cards face down and end my turn," said Adrian. (0)

"Only one defense stands between me and victory," said Viper. Vennominaga, destroy Sheep Cloud!

"I activate Natural Disaster!" said Adrian. Now when a Cloudian monster effect destroys 1 of your cards, you take 500 damage!

"Your Trap doesn't stop my monster's attack!" said Viper. *Sheep Cloud is destroyed and two Sheep Tokens appear* I end my turn. (2)

"I tribute the tokens for Eye of the Typhoon in Attack Mode," said Adrian. Typhoon, destroy his Venom Snake! *Venom Snake is destroyed and Viper's LPs drop to 1100 while Vennominaga's ATK rises to 3500*

"I use Damage = Reptile's effect to bring out Serpentine Princess (2000) in Defense Mode," said Viper.

"That ends my turn," said Adrian. *Typhoon's ATK drops to 2500* (0)

"Then time to lose," said Viper. Vennominaga, attack Eye of the Typhoon and end this! *Eye of the Typhoon is not destroyed but Adrian's LPs drop to 0*

"Fine, you win, I go with your words," said Adrian. *Meanwhile…*

"Soon it'll be **my** turn to start my zombie army," said Marcel. *Elsewhere…*

"Time to duel Kaiba!" said Kaibaman. *He walks off and finds him a half-hour later*

"Who are you?" asked Kaiba.

"I'm Kaibaman," said Kaibaman.

"Let me guess, you're here to duel me, right?" asked Kaiba.

"That's right," said Kaibaman.

"Well then let's go," said Kaiba.

"I'll start with Polymerization to summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500) in Attack Mode," said Kaibaman. Next, I set 2 cards face down to end my turn. (0)

"How could you possess Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards when I have all 3?" asked Kaiba. There are only 3 in the world and I have them, meaning yours are fakes.

"Oh they're very real and when I attack next turn you'll see that," said Kaibaman.

"Whatever," said Kaiba. I use Pot of Greed. I get 2 cards. Next, I use Cost Down, discarding Thunder Dragon to drop 2 levels from every monster I'm holding. Then, I use Soul Exchange to tribute your monster for my Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000) in Attack Mode. Finally, I set 1 card face down to end my turn. (2)

"I play Monster Reborn to resurrect Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon in Attack Mode," said Kaibaman. *BEUD appears* Ultimate Dragon, destroy Blue-Eyes!

"I activate De-Fusion!" said Kaiba. Your Ultimate Dragon goes back to your Fusion Deck and your 3 Blue-Eyes take its place. Ultimate Dragon disappears and 3 BEWDs appear.

"You've saved yourself for now but your BEWD will fall!" said Kaibaman. I end my turn. (0)

"I play White Dragon Ritual, discarding Blade Knight for Paladin of White Dragon (1900) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Finally, I tribute Paladin for a second Blue-Eyes in Attack Mode to end my turn. (0)

"I use Card of Demise, letting me draw cards until my hand holds 5 and after 5 turns, I must discard an equal amount," said Kaibaman. Then, I use Shrink to halve the ATK of one of your Blue-Eyes! Blue-Eyes' ATK drops to 1500. Blue-Eyes 1, destroy his weakened Blue-Eyes! Blue-Eyes is destroyed and Kaiba's LPs drop to 6500. I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (3)

"I must draw a decent card," said Kaiba to himself. _I won't let a cheap copy defeat me!_

To be continued…


	4. Rude Kaiba Part 1

Rude Kaiba (1)

Previously…

"I play Monster Reborn to resurrect Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon in Attack Mode," said Kaibaman. *BEUD appears* Ultimate Dragon, destroy Blue-Eyes!

"I activate De-Fusion!" said Kaiba. Your Ultimate Dragon goes back to your Fusion Deck and your 3 Blue-Eyes take its place. *Ultimate Dragon disappears and 3 BEWDs appear*

"You've saved yourself for now but your BEWD will fall!" said Kaibaman. I end my turn. (0)

"I play White Dragon Ritual, discarding Blade Knight for Paladin of White Dragon (1900) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Finally, I tribute Paladin for a second Blue-Eyes in Attack Mode to end my turn. (0)

"I use Card of Demise, letting me draw cards until my hand holds 5 and after 5 turns, I must discard my hand," said Kaibaman. Then, I use Shrink to halve the ATK of one of your Blue-Eyes! *Blue-Eyes' ATK drops to 1500* Blue-Eyes 1, destroy his weakened Blue-Eyes! *Blue-Eyes is destroyed and Kaiba's LPs drop to 6500* I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (3)

"I must draw a decent card," said Kaiba to himself. _I won't let a cheap copy defeat me! _I activate **my** Card of Demise. With it, I draw 5 cards but after 5 turns, my hand is discarded. Next, I summon Ryu-Kishin Powered (1200) in Defense Mode and set 2 cards face down to end my turn. (2)

"I play Vorse Raider (1900) in Attack Mode," said Kaibaman. Vorse Raider, destroy his Ryu-Kishin Powered!

"I activate Shrink and Crush Card Virus!" said Kaiba. Shrink halves my monster's ATK while Crush Card tributes it and decimates every monster on the field as well as any monster in your hand and deck with at least 1500 ATK! *Ryu-Kishin's ATK drops to 600, Kaibaman's monsters are destroyed and Ryu-Kishin Powered disappears* Now you have no chance against me! That's what you get for intimidating me!

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Kaibaman. (1)

"How's it feel to have your deck crippled?" asked Kaiba. Now then, it's time to take you down! First I play X-Head Cannon (1800) in Attack Mode. Then, I attack you directly! *Kaibaman's score drops to 6200* That ends my turn. (2)

"You're not going to defeat me with those kind of tactics," said Kaibaman. I use Spell Absorption, which gives me 500 LPs when a Spell Card activates. Next, I summon Pitch-Dark Dragon (900) in Attack Mode.

"I activate Shadow Spell!" said Kaiba. Your monster loses 700 ATK and cannot attack or change modes. *Pitch-Dark Dragon's ATK drops to 200*

"I set 1 card and end my turn," said Kaibaman. (0)

"I play Graceful Charity, giving me 3 cards by discarding 2," said Kaiba. *Kaibaman's score rises to 6700*

"With my Spell Absorption, I get 500 LPs," said Kaibaman. *His score rises to 7200*

"That won't matter for I play Soul Release, removing my Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank from play," said Kaiba. *Kaibaman's score rises to 7700* Next I activate my other face down card, Return from the Different Dimension, bringing my removed monsters back for the price of half my points. *His score drops to 3250 while Z-Metal Tank and Y-Dragon Head (1500 x2) appear* Finally, I remove my monsters from play to summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800) in Attack Mode. I activate XYZ's effect, tossing out Versago the Destroyer to get rid of your Spell Absorption, Lord of D. to destroy your only defense and Spell Reproduction to destroy your left face down card! *All of Kaibaman's cards are destroyed except his other face down card* XYZ-Dragon Cannon, attack him directly! *Kaibaman's LPs drop to 4900* That ends my turn. (0)

"Time to wipe out the rest of your LPs!" said Kaibaman. I activate my other face down card, Ring of Destruction! Your monster is destroyed and we take 2800 damage! *XYZ is destroyed and his score drops to 2100 while Kaiba's score drops to 450* Next I use my Graceful Charity Spell for 3 cards by discarding 2. Finally, I set 1 card face down to end my turn. (0)

"So, what was that you were saying about wiping me out?" asked Kaiba. Sounds like you're all talk and no action. I draw and play Des Feral Imp (1600) in Attack Mode. Feral Imp, attack directly!

"I activate Negate Attack, ending your Battle Phase," said Kaibaman.

"Just wait until next turn," said Kaiba. I end my turn. _You're finished! _(0)

"I draw," said Kaibaman. I set 1 card face down to end my turn. _Once you summon, I win!_ (0)

To be continued…


	5. Rude Kaiba Part 2

Rude Kaiba (2)

Previously…

"I play Graceful Charity, giving me 3 cards by discarding 2," said Kaiba.

"With my Spell Absorption, I get 500 LPs," said Kaibaman. *His score rises to 6700*

"That won't matter for I play Soul Release, removing my Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank from play," said Kaiba. *Kaibaman's score rises to 7200* Next I activate my other face down card, Return from the Different Dimension, bringing my removed monsters back for the price of half my points. *His score drops to 3250 while Z-Metal Tank and Y-Dragon Head (1500 x2) appear* Finally, I remove my monsters from play to summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800) in Attack Mode. I activate XYZ's effect, tossing out Versago the Destroyer to get rid of your Spell Absorption, Lord of D. to destroy your only defense and Spell Reproduction to destroy your left face down card! *All of Kaibaman's cards are destroyed except his other face down card* XYZ-Dragon Cannon, attack him directly! *Kaibaman's LPs drop to 4400* That ends my turn. (0)

"I draw," said Kaibaman. I set 1 card face down to end my turn. _Once you summon, I win!_ (0)

"You're pathetic," said Kaiba. I remove Blade Knight and Versago the Destroyer to bring out Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End (3000) in Attack Mode.

"I activate 'Cloning'!" said Kaibaman. Now I get a token with the same Attribute, ATK, DEF, and Level and Type as Chaos Emperor Dragon. *A Token (3000) appears in Attack Mode*

"I end my turn by switching XYZ-Dragon Cannon to Defense Mode," said Kaiba. (0)

"Now who's pathetic?" asked Kaibaman. I activate my Pot of Greed, so I get 2 cards. Then, I use Graceful Charity for another 3 cards by discarding 2. Next I attack and destroy your Dragon Cannon with my token! *XYZ-Dragon Cannon is destroyed* Finally, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (0)

"I set 1 card face down," said Kaiba. Chaos Emperor Dragon, destroy his token!

"I activate Shadow Spell!" said Kaibaman. Your monster gets weaker and must remain in Attack Mode! *CED's ATK drops to 2300*

"I end my turn," said Kaiba. (0)

"Token, destroy his Chaos Emperor Dragon and wipe out what's left of his LPs!" said Kaibaman.

"I don't think so," said Kaiba. I activate Magical Trick Mirror! Now I can use a Spell Card from your Graveyard and I choose your Shrink, halving the ATK of your token! *The token's ATK drops to 1500 and is destroyed, reducing Kaibaman's score to 1400*

"I activate Flat LV 4!" said Kaibaman. We can now both summon a Level 4 monster to the field from our decks and I choose Lord of D. (1100) in Defense Mode.

"I choose Kaiser Sea Horse (1700) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba.

"That ends my turn," said Kaibaman. (0)

"You're finished!" said Kaiba. I tribute Chaos Emperor Dragon for Kaiser Glider (2400) in Attack Mode. Kaiser Sea Horse, destroy Lord of D.! *Lord of D. is destroyed* Kaiser Glider, end this duel! *Kaibaman's LPs drop to 0* I'm leaving. *He walks away* *Meanwhile…*

"We've looked everywhere and no sign of Viper," said Yugi. Where else could he be?

"We'll find him, wherever he is," said Joey. *Elsewhere…*

"I need a lad to start me business underwater," said Admiral. Where he be? *He finds him 5 minutes later* Shiver me timbers!

"Uh, hi, do we know you?" asked Joey.

"I be the Admiral," said Admiral. I be here to offer you a bargain. What say you leave your town and join me for a new life below water?

"I'm not willing to leave my friends behind!" said Yugi. I like it here.

"What say we duel and if you win, you be free but if not, you be stayin' with me," said Admiral.

"Don't do it, Yug," said Joey. It's not worth it.

"Let's do this," said Yugi. *The rest of the gang collapse, then Joey hops to his feet*

"You're outta your mind, Yugi!" said Joey. Don't you realize what's at stake here?

"It'll at least keep this guy quiet when Yugi wins," said Tea`.

"I be startin' the duel with Cannonball Spear Shellfish (1000) in Defense Mode," said Admiral. Soon you be stayin' with me forever!

To be continued…


	6. A Legendary Ocean Part 1

A Legendary Ocean (1)

Previously…

"Uh, hi, do we know you?" asked Joey.

"I be the Admiral," said Admiral. I be here to offer you a bargain. What say you leave your town and join me for a new life below water?

"I'm not willing to leave my friends behind!" said Yugi. I like it here.

"What say we duel and if you win, you be free but if not, you be stayin' with me," said Admiral.

"Don 't do it, Yug," said Joey. It's not worth it.

"Let's do this," said Yugi. *The rest of the gang collapse, then Joey hops to his feet*

"You're outta your mind, Yugi!" said Joey. Don't you realize what's at stake here?

"It'll at least keep this guy quiet when Yugi wins," said Tea`.

"I be startin' the duel with Cannonball Spear Shellfish (1000) in Defense Mode," said Admiral. Soon you be stayin' with me forever! Next I be playing A Legendary Ocean, giving all WATER monsters 200 ATK and DEF and drops a level from each WATER monster we hold. Shellfish's stats rise to 1200. Finally, I be setting a face down card to end my turn. (3)

"Alright, my move," said Yugi. I summon Queen's Knight (1500) in Attack Mode. Queen's Knight, destroy his Shellfish! *Shellfish is destroyed*

"I be activatin' Call of the Haunted, which be bringin' back my Shellfish from Davy Jones," said Admiral. *Spear Shellfish appears*

"I set 2 cards face down and end my turn," said Yugi. (3)

"I be summoning Orca-Mega Fortress of Darkness (2300) in Attack Mode," said Admiral. Orca, send his Queen's Knight to Davy Jones! *Queen's Knight is destroyed and Yugi's LPs drop to 7300* Spear Shellfish, attack him directly!

"I activate Stronghold the Moving Fortress!" said Yugi. It becomes a monster with 2000 DEF and I'll put it in Defense Mode! *Admiral's LPs drop to 7200*

"Ye got lucky," said Admiral. I be setting a card to end my turn. (2)

"I tribute my Stronghold for Summoned Skull (2500) in Attack Mode," said Yugi. Summoned Skull, destroy Orca! *Orca is destroyed and Admiral's LPs drop to 7000* That ends my turn. (3)

"Not bad, but ye didn't defeat me yet!" said Admiral. I be tributing my Spear Shellfish to summon one of the greatest monsters of the deep, Levia-Dragon - Daedalus (2800) in Attack Mode. Then I be sending A Legendary Ocean to Davy Jones for his effect, sending all cards on the field but himself to Davy Jones *All other cards are destroyed and Daedalus' ATK returns to 2600*

"Oh no, Yugi's defenseless!" said Tea`.

"Ye be right," said Admiral. Levia Dragon, remove some of his doubloons! *Yugi's LPs drop to 4700* That be endin' my turn. (2)

"I play Swords of Revealing Light, preventing you from attacking for 3 of your turns," said Yugi. Next I summon Green Gadget (1400) in Attack Mode. With his effect, I add Red Gadget to my hand. Green Gadget, destroy Shellfish! *Shellfish is destroyed and Admiral's LPs drop to 6800* That ends my turn. (3)

"I be sending Levia Dragon to Davy Jones for Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo Daedalus (2900) in Attack Mode," said Admiral. Then I be using A Legendary Ocean and sending it and all other cards in our hands and on the field to Davy Jones. *Green Gadget and Swords are destroyed* Then I be attacking directly! *Yugi's LPs drop to 1800* That be endin' my turn. (0)

"Alright, I play Card of Sanctity, allowing us to draw cards until our hands hold 6," said Yugi. Next, I play Watapon (0200) in Defense Mode since a card effect added it to my hand. Then, I discard my Magnet Warriors to my Grave for Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3500) in Attack Mode. Finally, I use Monster Reborn to revive Summoned Skull in Attack Mode. *Summoned Skull appears* Valkyrion, destroy Ocean Dragon Lord! *Ocean Dragon Lord is destroyed and Admiral's LPs drop to 6200* Summoned Skull, attack him directly!

"Shiver me timbers!" said Admiral. *His score drops to 3700*

"That ends my turn," said Yugi. (0)

"First I be using Premature Burial, which for 800 doubloons brings back Levia Dragon," said Admiral. *Levia Dragon appears and his LPs drop to 2900* Levia Dragon, destroy Summoned Skull!

To be continued…


	7. A Legendary Ocean Part 2

A Legendary Ocean (2)

Previously…

"I be sending Levia Dragon to Davy Jones for Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo Daedalus (2900) in Attack Mode. Then I be using A Legendary Ocean and sending it to Davy Jones to send all other cards in our hands and on the field to Davy Jones. *Green Gadget and Swords are destroyed* That be endin' my turn. (0)

"Alright, I play Card of Sanctity, allowing us to draw cards until our hands hold 6," said Yugi. Next, I play Watapon (0300) in Defense Mode since a card effect added it to my hand. Then, I discard my Magnet Warriors to my Grave for Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3500) in Attack Mode. Finally, I use Monster Reborn to revive Summoned Skull in Attack Mode. *Summoned Skull appears* Valkyrion, destroy Ocean Dragon Lord! *Ocean Dragon Lord is destroyed and Admiral's LPs drop to 6200* Summoned Skull, attack him directly!

"Shiver me timbers!" said Admiral. *His score drops to 3700*

"That ends my turn," said Yugi. (0)

"First I be using Premature Burial, which for 800 doubloons brings back Levia Dragon," said Admiral. *Levia Dragon appears and his LPs drop to 2900* Levia Dragon, destroy Summoned Skull! *Summoned Skull is destroyed and Yugi's LPs drop to 1700* Finally, I be settin' 2 cards face down to end me turn. (4)

"My move," said Yugi. _He has two face down cards, so I cannot risk just attacking, I must get rid of the face downs first. _I play Pot of Greed to draw twice. Next, I tribute Watapon for Curse of Dragon (2000) in Attack Mode. Valkyrion, destroy Levia Dragon! *Levia Dragon is destroyed and Admiral's LPs drop to 2000* Curse of Dragon, end this duel!

"I be activatin' Gravity Bind, anchoring all monsters above level 3," said Admiral.

"I set 1 card face down to end my turn," said Yugi. (0)

"I be drawin' and playin' Warrior of Atlantis (1900) in Attack Mode," said Admiral. Then I be playin' another Legendary Ocean card. *Atlantis' stats rise to (2100/1400)* Warrior of Atlantis, destroy his Curse of Dragon!

"He can't do that, Atlantis is a Level 4 monster!" said Joey.

"Don't forget, Joey that due to A Legendary Ocean, Atlantis becomes a Level 3 monster," said Tea`.

"She be right," said Admiral. *Curse of Dragon is destroyed and Yugi's LPs drop to 1600* I be endin' my turn by setting a card face down. (2)

"I've gotta destroy his Gravity Bind Trap or I can't win this duel," said Yugi to himself. I use Valkyrion's effect to bring back the Magnet Warriors! *Valkyrion disappears and the Magnet Warriors appear* Next I tribute Alpha and Gamma to summon Gandora the Dragon of Destruction (0000) in Attack Mode.

"He be no match for me Warrior of Atlantis," said Admiral. He be a mere fish in the ocean.

"He's more than that," said Yugi. His effect, removes all other cards on the field from play and for each card removed, he gains 300 ATK but I have to pay half my LPs to do so. *His LPs drop to 800 and all other cards disappear while Gandora's ATK rises to 2100* Gandora, end this duel! *Admiral's LPs drop to 0*

"Way to go, Yugi!" said Tea`.

"Yeah, we knew you could do it!" said Joey.

"Well done, me boy," said Admiral. Ye are free to go. *Meanwhile…*

"Where is everybody?" asked Jaden.

"Dunno, seems like they just plum disappeared," said Jesse.

"Wherever they are, they could be in trouble!" said Jaden. Let's go find them! *They race off* *Elsewhere…*

"Not lookin' good, eh Shirley?" asked Jim. *Shirley just blinks* Wonder where everyone else is. Well, I'm not going to sit and wait, I'm going to find them!

"No you're not," said Abidos.

"What's your name, mate?" asked Jim.

"Abidos, the Third," said Abidos. I'm here to duel you. You don't stand a chance for I'm undefeated!

"Not for long, mate," said Jim. Let's go! *They activate their duel disks*

"I'll play Pharaonic Protector (0900) in Attack Mode," said Abidos. Then I set 2 cards face down to end my turn. This is only the beginning of your troubles with me!

To be continued…


	8. Tribute to the Doomed Part 1

Tribute to the Doomed (1)

Previously…

"Not lookin' good, eh Shirley?" asked Jim. *Shirley just blinks* Wonder where everyone else is. Well, I'm not going to sit and wait, I'm going to find them!

"No you're not," said Abidos.

"What's your name, mate?" asked Jim.

"Abidos, the Third," said Abidos. I'm here to duel you. You don't stand a chance for I'm undefeated!

"Not for long, mate," said Jim. Let's go! *They activate their duel disks*

"I'll play Pharaonic Protector (0900) in Attack Mode," said Abidos. Then I set 2 cards face down to end my turn. This is only the beginning of your troubles with me! (3)

"I play Weathering Soldier (2000) in Attack Mode," said Jim. Soldier, destroy his Protector!

"I activate The First Sarcophagus!" said Abidos. It allows me to play the other two after each of your End Phases respectively. *Pharaonic Protector is destroyed and his LPs drop to 6100*

"I set 2 cards face down to end my turn," said Jim. *Soldier's ATK drops to 1400* My monster loses 400 ATK at every End Phase. (3)

"I play The Second Sarcophagus," said Abidos. That said, I start my turn with Pharaoh's Servant (0900) in Attack Mode. Then I play Thousand Energy, giving it 1000 ATK for the turn but it's destroyed at the End Phase. *Protector's ATK rises to 1900* Pharaoh's Servant, destroy his Weathering Soldier!

"Think again, mate for I play Sakuretsu Armor, which automatically destroys your Servant!" said Jim. *Pharaoh's Servant is destroyed*

"I end my turn," said Abidos. (2)

"I play Flint Cragger (0800) in Attack Mode," said Jim. My monsters, attack directly! *Abidos' LPs drop to 3900* I set 1 card face down and send Flint to the Grave, thus dealing you 500 damage! *Flint Cragger disappears and Abidos' LPs drop to 3400 while Weathering Soldier's ATK drops to 800* (2)

"I activate The Third Sarcophagus," said Abidos. Then, using the effect of The First Sarcophagus, all 3 cards to my Graveyard for Spirit of the Pharaoh (2500) in Attack Mode! Next, his effect lets me summon up to 4 Level 2 Zombie Normal Monsters. *Pharaoh's Servant and Pharaonic Protector appear* To start my turn, I use Tribute to the Doomed, which by discarding a card sends your monster to an early grave! *Weathering Soldier is destroyed* Pharaonic Protector, attack directly!

"I activate Call of the Haunted to revive Weathering Soldier!" said Jim. Weathering Soldier appears.

"He's no match for Spirit of the Pharaoh so Pharaoh, destroy it! *Weathering Soldier is destroyed and Jim's LPs drop to 7500* My remaining monsters, direct attacks! *Jim's LPs drop to 5700* I set 1 card face down to end my turn. (0)

"I remove my Rock-Type monsters from play to bring out 'Earth Giant Gaia Plate' (2800) in Attack Mode," said Jim. When it attacks, the stats of the monster it battles with are halved so Gaia Plate, destroy Spirit of the Pharaoh! *Pharaoh's ATK drops to 1250 and is destroyed, reducing Abidos' LPs to 1850* That ends my turn. (2)

"If I can draw a monster, I'll be able to get at his LPs next turn, unless **he** draws a monster," said Abidos to himself. I play Pyramid Turtle (1400) in Defense Mode to end my turn. (0)

"I draw and with no more Rock monsters in my Grave, my Gaia Plate's destroyed," said Jim. *Gaia Plate is destroyed* I play Shell Knight (2000) in Defense Mode and with his effect, you take 500 damage! *Abidos' LPs drop to 1350* That ends my turn. (2)

"I draw and end my turn," said Abidos. (1)

"Alright," said Jim. I play Dowsing Burn! It removes Spirit of the Pharaoh from play and destroys Pyramid Turtle! *Pyramid Turtle is destroyed* Next, I summon another Weathering Soldier in Attack Mode. Weathering Soldier, end this duel! *Abidos' LPs drop to 0*

"How could I be defeated?" asked Abidos.

"Running monsters like that most likely is the cause, mate," said Jim. *He walks away* *Meanwhile…*

"Well I'll be, it's them," said Jesse.

"Hey, Jesse," said Yugi.

"So what's going on?" asked Jaden.

"We've been trying to find Professor Viper and end his plan," said Yugi. He must be stopped!


	9. Vampire Lady Part 1

Vampire Lady (1)

*In an alley…*

"Once, I find a new friend, I'll duel him and take his soul," said Camula. *She races off and finds him an hour later* I've found you at last! Let's duel!

"Who are you?" asked Jesse.

"Don't duel her, she's Camula and she steals souls and places them inside dolls," said Jaden.

"Sam hill!" said Hassleberry. Is that true?

"Oh yeah, she took out Crowler and Zane," said Jaden.

"Alright, let's do this!" said Jesse. I know what's at stake but it's time to get rid of her for good!

"Good luck, private Anderson," said Hassleberry.

"So good of you to accept my duel," said Camula. I'll start with Pot of Greed for 2 cards. Then I play InfernalVania! You'll find out what it does soon enough but in the meantime, I play Vampire Lady (1550) in Attack Mode. Finally, I set 2 cards face down to end my turn. (3)

"I play Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger (1600) in Attack Mode," said Jesse. Then I play Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins and with 1 Crystal Beast monster in play, it can't be destroyed by card effects. *InfernalVania is destroyed* Topaz Tiger, take out Vampire Lady! *Topaz Tiger's ATK rises to 2000* When Topaz battles a monster, he gains 400 ATK so Topaz pounce on Vampire Lady!

"I activate Red Ghost Moon!" said Camula. By discarding a Zombie-Type monster, I gain LPs equal to your monster's ATK and the Battle Phase ends. *Her LPs rise to 10,000*

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Jesse. (3)

"I tribute my Lady for Vampire Lord (2000) in Attack Mode," said Camula. Vampire Lady, destroy his Topaz Tiger! *Topaz is destroyed and Jesse's LPs drop to 7600 while a topaz crystal appears*

"When a Crystal Beast monster is destroyed while a monster, I can put it in my Spell and Trap Zone instead of my Grave," said Jesse.

"I use Vampire Lord's effect, meaning you have to send a monster to your Grave," said Camula. That ends my turn. (2)

"No prob, I send Ruby Carbuncle to my Grave," said Jesse. I play E - Force, bringing back my Topaz Tiger!" said Jesse. *Topaz Tiger appears* Next I boost him with Crystal Release, giving him another 800 ATK! *Topaz's ATK rises to 2400* That'll do. (2)

"I remove Vampire Lord from play to summon Vampire Genesis (3000) in Attack Mode," said Camula. Next I use Book of Life, letting me bring back the Ryu-Kokki (2400) in Attack Mode that I discarded and it removes your Carbuncle from play.

"I activate Triggered Summon," said Jesse. Since you Special Summoned, we can both summon a Level 4 or less monster and I choose Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise (2000) in Defense Mode.

"I choose Vampire Bats (0800) in Attack Mode and with his effect, all Zombie-Type monsters gain 200 ATK!" said Camula. *VB's ATK rises to 1000, VG's ATK rises to 3200 and RK's ATK rises to 2600* Kokki, destroy his Topaz Tiger! *Topaz is destroyed and Jesse's LPs drop to 7400 and a topaz crystal appears*

"When Crystal Release is destroyed, I can place a Crystal Beast monster in my Spell and Trap Zone and I choose Amethyst Cat!" said Jesse. *An amethyst crystal appears*

"Genesis, destroy his Emerald Tortoise!" said Camula. *Emerald Tortoise is destroyed and an emerald crystal appears* Vampire Bats, attack directly! *Jesse's LPs drop to 6400* That ends my turn. (0)

"I play Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus (1800) in Attack Mode," said Jesse. With his effect, I can put Cobalt Eagle in my Spell and Trap Zone. *A cobalt crystal appears* With Rainbow Ruins' effect, since I have at least 4 Crystal Beasts in my Spell and Trap Zone, I can draw another card. Then, I play Rare Value, which lets you pick a Crystal Beast in my Spell and Trap Zone and I get 2 cards.

"Fine, Cobalt Eagle," said Camula. *The cobalt crystal disappears*

"I play Crystal Beacon, letting me summon another Sapphire Pegasus since I have at least 2 Crystal Beast monsters in my Spell and Trap Zone," said Jesse. With Pegasus' effect, I bring out Ruby Carbuncle to my Spell and Trap Zone. Next I play another Crystal Beacon to summon Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth (1700) in Attack Mode. Finally, with all 7 Crystal Beast monsters are on my field or in my Grave, I bring out Rainbow Dragon (4000) in Attack Mode. Sapphire Pegasus, destroy Vampire Bats!

To be continued…


	10. Vampire Lady Part 2

Vampire Lady (2)

Previously…

"Once, I find a new friend, I'll duel him and take his soul," said Camula. *She races off and finds him an hour later* I've found you at last! Let's duel!

"Alright, let's do this!" said Jesse. I know what's at stake but it's time to get rid of her for good!

"So good of you to accept my duel," said Camula. I'll start with Pot of Greed for 2 cards. Then I play InfernalVania! You'll find out what it does soon enough but in the meantime, I play Vampire Lady (1550) in Attack Mode. Finally, I set 2 cards face down to end my turn. (3)

"I play Crystal Beacon, letting me summon another Sapphire Pegasus since I have at least 2 Crystal Beast monsters in my Spell and Trap Zone," said Jesse. With Pegasus' effect, I bring out another Ruby Carbuncle to my Spell and Trap Zone. *A ruby crystal appears* Next I play another Crystal Beacon to summon Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth (1700) in Attack Mode. With all 7 Crystal Beast monsters are on my field or in my Grave, I bring out Rainbow Dragon (4000) in Attack Mode. Sapphire Pegasus, destroy Vampire Bats! *Vampire Bats is not destroyed but Camula's LPs drops to 9200* Why wasn't it destroyed?

"Simple, by sending another Vampire Bats from the deck to the Grave, my monster can't be destroyed in battle," said Camula.

"Rainbow Dragon, attack her Vampire Bats!" said Jesse. *Vampire Bats is not destroyed but Camula's LPs drop to 6200* Amber Mammoth, attack and destroy Vampire Bats! *Vampire Bats is destroyed and Camula's LPs drop to 5500 while the ATKs of RK and VG return to 2400 and 3000 respectively* That'll do. (0)

"I summon Zombie Werewolf (1200) in Attack Mode," said Camula. Then I use Illusion Gate, destroying all your monsters and letting me Special Summon a monster you've used to my field.

"Don't think so for I activate the effect of Ancient City, which allows me to send a Crystal Beast monster I control to my Grave and negate your Spell Card," said Jesse. I'll say goodbye to Ruby and negate Illusion Gate! *The ruby crystal disappears and Illusion Gate is destroyed* Vampire Genesis, destroy his Amber Mammoth! *Amber Mammoth is destroyed and an amber crystal appears as Jesse's LPs drop to 5100* Ryu Kokki, destroy his Sapphire Pegasus! *Sapphire Pegasus is destroyed and a sapphire crystal appears as Jesse's LPs drop to 4500* I place 1 card face down and end my turn. (1)

"I activate Rainbow Dragon's ability, which sends all Crystal Beast monsters I control to my Grave and gives Rainbow Dragon 1000 ATK for each one!" said Jesse. *The five crystals disappear and Rainbow Dragon's ATK rises to 9000* Rainbow Dragon, destroy Zombie Werewolf and wipe out the rest of her LPs! *Zombie Werewolf is destroyed and Camula's LPs drop to 0* *Camula disappears*

"Way to play, Jesse!" said Syrus.

"Yeah, that Rainbow Dragon's quite somethin'," said Jaden.

"Thanks, Jay," said Jesse. *Elsewhere…*

"With the pharaoh gone, that runt will have no chance against my burn deck," said Ember. *She races off and finds him shortly after*

"Any of you know who that is?" asked Tea`.

"Nope, not a clue," said Joey.

"I do," said Yugi. It's Ember McLain. She dueled the pharaoh and lost but she **did** defeat Danny Phantom a while back.

"Enough small talk," said Ember. Which one of you dipsticks is Yugi Muto?

"I am," said Yugi.

"Good, then let's duel," said Ember.

"Wait, let me duel her, Yug," said Joey. You're worn out from your last duel.

"Fine, you look like an easier opponent anyway," said Ember.

"What!" said Joey. I was runner-up at Duelist Kingdom **and **Semi-Finalist at Battle City!

"Whatever, you're still going to lose," said Ember.

"No, I'm gonna win so let's do this!" said Joey.

"I'll start with my Field Spell, Molten Destruction, giving all FIRE monsters 500 ATK and dropping their DEF by 400," said Ember. Then I play Solar Flare Dragon (2000) in Attack Mode. Feel the burn!

**To be continued…**


	11. Blaze Accelerator Part 1

Blaze Accelerator (1)

Previously…

"Enough small talk," said Ember. Which one of you dipsticks is Yugi Muto?

"I am," said Yugi.

"Good, then let's duel," said Ember.

"Wait, let me duel her, Yug," said Joey. You're worn out from your last duel.

"Fine, you look like an easier opponent anyway," said Ember.

"What!" said Joey. I was runner-up at Duelist Kingdom **and **Semi-Finalist at Battle City!

"Whatever, you're still going to lose," said Ember.

"No, I'm gonna win so let's do this!" said Joey.

"I'll start with my Field Spell, Molten Destruction, giving all FIRE monsters 500 ATK and dropping their DEF by 400," said Ember. Then I play Solar Flare Dragon (2000) in Attack Mode. Feel the burn! Next I play Blaze Accelerator, allowing me to send 500 ATK Pyro-Type monsters from my hand to the Grave to destroy 1 of your monsters but I'll use it later as I set 1 card face down to end my turn and with that, my Flare Dragon drains 500 of your LPs! *Joey yells as his LPs drop to 7500* (2)

"I activate Foolish Burial, letting me send a monster from my deck to my Grave and I choose Jinzo," said Joey. Then I use Monster Reborn for Jinzo (2400) in Attack Mode.

"Nice, now even if Ember has a Trap Card it won't work!" said Yugi.

"Jinzo, destroy her Solar Flare Dragon!" said Joey. *Solar Flare Dragon is destroyed and Ember's LPs drop to 7600* I set 1 card face down to end my turn. (3)

"I activate the effect of Blaze Accelerator, discarding Volcanic Scattershot and destroying your Jinzo!" said Ember. *Jinzo is destroyed* Next I play Flame Ruler (2000) in Attack Mode. Then I use Call of the Haunted to resurrect my Flare Dragon! *Solar Flare Dragon appears* Finally, I play Musical Blast and use its effect, which gives my monsters 500 more ATK! *Flame Ruler and Flare Dragon's ATKs rise to 2500* Fortunately for you, both my Accelerator and my Musical Blast Spell cards prevent my monsters from attacking so I end my turn with Flare Dragon's effect. *Joey's LPs drop to 7000* (0)

"My move," said Joey. I use Premature Burial to revive Jinzo from my Graveyard but I gotta give up 800 LPs to do so. *His LPs drop to 6200 and Jinzo appears* Then I tribute Jinzo for Cyber-Tech Alligator (2500) in Attack Mode. Next I use Giant Trunade, returning all Spell and Trap Cards we control to our hands. *Musical Blast, Blaze Accelerator, Call of the Haunted and Molten Destruction disappear while Solar Flare Dragon is destroyed and Flame Ruler's ATK returns to 1500* Cyber-Tech Alligator, destroy Flame Ruler! *Flame Ruler is destroyed and Ember's LPs drop to 6600* That ends my turn. (1)

"I play my Molten Destruction, Musical Blast, Blaze Accelerator, and Pot of Greed," said Ember. With Pot of Greed, I draw twice. Then, I use Premature Burial and bring back my Solar Flare Dragon! *Her LPs drop to 5800 and Solar Flare appears* Next I summon a second Solar Flare Dragon in Attack Mode and use the effect of Musical Blast! *Their ATKs rise to 2500* That ends my turn and with 2 Solar Flare Dragons out, you now take 1000 damage! *Joey's LPs drop to 5200* (0)

"I gotta take out those Flare Dragons," said Joey to himself. I activate Pot of Greed for 2 cards. Next, I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800) in Attack Mode but he's not staying long as I send him to my Grave with Release Restraint and summon Gearfried the Swordmaster (2600) in Attack Mode. Cyber-Tech Alligator, destroy one of the Solar Flare Dragons!

"Sorry but Solar Flare Dragon cannot be attacked while I control another Pyro-Type monster, which I do and it's another SFD," said Ember.

"Then…that means I can't attack either one!" said Joey.

"That's right, dipstick and best of all, each turn I'll be dealing 1000 damage to you each turn!" said Ember.

"I end my turn," said Joey. (0)

"First I pay to keep MB out," said Ember. *Her LPs drop to 5300* Then I set 1 card face down and again power up my monsters with MB's effect! *Their ATKs rise to 3000* Finally, my Solar Flare Dragons' effects end my turn. *Joey's LPs drop to 4200* (0)

"How can I defeat her with her two Flare Dragons out?" asked Joey. I must win this duel!

**To be continued…**


	12. Blaze Accelerator Part 2

Blaze Accelerator (2)

Previously…

"I gotta take out those Flare Dragons," said Joey to himself. I activate Pot of Greed for 2 cards. Next, I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800) in Attack Mode but he's not staying long as I send him to my Grave with Release Restraint and summon Gearfried the Swordmaster (2600) in Attack Mode. Cyber-Tech Alligator, destroy one of the Solar Flare Dragons!

"Sorry but Solar Flare Dragon cannot be attacked while I control another Pyro-Type monster, which I do and it's another SFD," said Ember.

"Then…that means I can't attack either one!" said Joey.

"That's right, dipstick and best of all, each turn I'll be dealing 1000 damage to you each turn!" said Ember.

"I end my turn," said Joey. (0)

"First I pay to keep MB out," said Ember. *Her LPs drop to 5300* Then I set 1 card face down and again power up my monsters with MB's effect! *Their ATKs rise to 3000* Finally, my Solar Flare Dragons' effects end my turn. *Joey's LPs drop to 4200* (0)

"How can I defeat her with her two Flare Dragons out?" asked Joey. I must win this duel! Here goes, it's my move! I play Roll of Fate, giving me cards equal to the die's result. The die lands. 5, so I get 5 cards and I also must send the top 5 cards from my deck to my Graveyard. Next I equip my Swordmaster with Lightning Blade, raising his ATK by 800! *Swordmaster's ATK rises to 3400* Plus, his effect let me destroy 1 of your monsters so I'll choose one of your Solar Flare Dragons!

"I activate Backfire!" said Ember. If my FIRE monsters are destroyed and send to my Grave, you take 500 damage! *Solar Flare Dragon is destroyed and Joey's LPs drop to 3700*

"Doesn't matter for your only monster's going to the Graveyard!" said Joey. Swordmaster, destroy her Solar Flare! *Solar Flare is destroyed and Ember's LPs drop to 4400 while his score drops to 3200* I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (2)

"I pay for Musical Blast and use Snatch Steal to take your monster and since he's equipped, I can destroy 1 of your monsters!" said Ember. *Her LPs drop to 3900 and Cyber-Tech Alligator is destroyed* Swordmaster, attack him directly!

"I activate Scapegoat!" said Joey. I get 4 goat tokens (0000 x4) in Defense Mode. *A token is destroyed*

"I end my turn," said Ember. (0)

" My move and thanks to Snatch Steal, I get 1000 LPs!" said Joey. *His LPs rise to 4200* Next I summon Swordsman of Landstar (1200) in Defense Mode and set 1 card face down to end my turn. (1)

"That's your big defense?" asked Ember. No matter, it'll be easier now to defeat you! I pay for Musical Blast! *Her LPs drop to 3900* Then I summon Raging Flame Sprite (600) in Attack Mode.

"Only 600 ATK?" asked Joey. That can't defeat my Landstar.

"It doesn't need to, it's going straight to your LPs!" said Ember. Its ability lets it attack directly so attack directly, Flame Sprite! *Joey's LPs drop to 3600 and its ATK rises to 1600* When it successfully attacks directly, it gains 1000 ATK. Swordmaster, destroy his Swordsman of Landstar!

"I activate Silver Dollar!" said Joey. Now my monster can't be destroyed in battle this turn and damage I take involving it becomes 0.

"You've survived this round but once my next turn arrives, you're finished!" said Ember. I end my turn. (0)

"My move," said Joey. *His LPs rise to 4600* I activate 'Dangerous Machine Type - 6'! During my Standby Phases, I roll a die and activate one of its effects dependin' on the die's result. Then I summon Marauding Captain (0400) in Defense Mode to end my turn. (0)

"It ends here," said Ember. I pay for Musical Blast! *Her LPs drop to 4100* Then I attack directly with Flame Sprite! *Joey's LPs drop to 3000 and its ATK rises to 2600* Swordmaster, destroy Marauding Captain! *Marauding Captain is destroyed* I set 1 card face down to end my turn. (0)

"First I get 1000 LPs thanks to Snatch Steal!" said Joey. *His LPs rise to 3000* Then my Dangerous Machine activates! *The die lands* A 3, so I can draw another card. _It better be a good one or I'm toast!_

To be continued…


	13. Blaze Accelerator Part 3

Blaze Accelerator (3)

Previously…

"My move," said Joey. *His LPs rise to 4600* I activate 'Dangerous Machine Type - 6'! During my Standby Phases, I roll a die and activate one of its effects dependin' on the die's result. Then I summon Marauding Captain (0400) in Defense Mode to end my turn. (0)

"It ends here," said Ember. I pay for Musical Blast! *Her LPs drop to 4100* Then I attack directly with Flame Sprite! *Joey's LPs drop to 3000 and its ATK rises to 2600* Swordmaster, destroy Marauding Captain! *Marauding Captain is destroyed* I set 1 card face down to end my turn. (0)

"First I get 1000 LPs thanks to Snatch Steal!" said Joey. *His LPs rise to 3000* Then my Dangerous Machine activates! *The die lands* A 3, so I can draw another card. _It better be a good one or I'm toast!_ _This'll do!_ Next, I set 2 cards face down to end my turn. (0)

"I pay for Musical Blast," said Ember. *Her LPs drop to 3600* Then I activate another Backfire Trap," said Ember. Next I remove my Flame Ruler from play to summon Inferno (1600) in Attack Mode. Inferno, destroy one of the tokens!

"I activate Double Magic Arm Bind!" said Joey. By tributing 2 goat tokens, I get control of two of your monsters. I take your two strongest monsters!

"Doesn't matter for Inferno attacks you directly for 1600 damage!" said Ember. *Joey's LPs drop to 1400 and his chosen monsters appear on Joey's field* I end my turn. (0)

"I gain 1000 LPs by your card's effect, set 1 monster in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Joey. *His LPs rise to 2400* (0)

"First I pay for Musical Blast," said Ember. *Her LPs drop to 3100* Then I summon Gaia Soul the Combustible Collective (2500) in Attack Mode. Inferno, destroy his face down monster! *The face down Fiber Jar (0500) is destroyed and Joey's LPs drop to 900* When Inferno destroys a monster in battle, you take 1500 damage. *All cards on the field and in the hands disappear* Where did my cards go?

"The monster you attacked was Fiber Jar and with his effect, everything in our hands, Graveyards, and on the field return to our decks and we draw 5 cards," said Joey.

"Fine, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn," said Ember. (3)

"Man, that was a close one," said Tristan.

"Too close," said Tea`. He only has 900 LPs left. _Be careful, Joey. _

"My move," said Joey. I play Marauding Captain in Attack Mode and his effect lets me summon Blue Flame Swordsman (1800) in Attack Mode. Now my monsters, attack her directly! *Ember's LPs drop to 100*

"Alright, now she's down to 100 LPs!" said Tea`.

"Finally, I set 1 card face down to end my turn," said Joey. (3)

"I summon Solar Flare Dragon in Attack Mode," said Ember. Then, I activate Dark Room of Nightmare, which inflicts 300 damage to you when a card effect deals you damage and I happen to have one on the field. Next I activate my face down Backfire cards. Then, I activate Molten Destruction, which makes FIRE monsters stronger but weakens their DEF! *Solar Flare's ATK rises to 2000 while BFS's ATK rises to 2300* Solar Flare Dragon, destroy his Marauding Captain!

"I activate Hyper Refresh, which doubles my LPs since the ATK of your monsters exceeds my LPs," said Joey. *His LPs rise to 1800*

"That's not enough to survive this turn," said Ember.

"Maybe not alone but I activate Blue-Flame Swordsman's effect, letting me drain 800 of it s ATK and add it to my Captain. *BFS's ATK drops to 1500 while Marauding Captain's ATK rises to 2000 and both monsters are destroyed*

"You still take 1300 damage by the effects of my Backfire Traps and Dark Room," said Ember. *Joey's LPs drop to 500*

"Maybe but I'm still in this!" said Joey.

"I end my turn by setting 1 card face down," said Ember. (0)

"It's over!" said Joey. Blue Flame Swordsman, end this duel!

"It's over for you, dipstick for I activate Call of the Haunted to revive Solar Flare!" said Ember.

**To be continued…**


	14. Blaze Accelerator Part 4

Blaze Accelerator (4)

Previously…

"I summon Solar Flare Dragon in Attack Mode," said Ember. Then, I activate Dark Room of Nightmare, which inflicts 300 damage to you when a card effect deals you damage and I happen to have one on the field. Next I activate my face down Backfire cards. Then, I activate Molten Destruction, which makes FIRE monsters stronger but weakens their DEF! *Solar Flare's ATK rises to 2000 while BFS's ATK rises to 2300* Solar Flare Dragon, destroy his Marauding Captain!

"I activate Hyper Refresh, which doubles my LPs since the ATK of your monsters exceeds my LPs," said Joey. *His LPs rise to 1800*

"I end my turn by setting 1 card face down," said Ember. (0)

"It's over!" said Joey. Blue Flame Swordsman, end this duel!

"It's over for you, dipstick for I activate Call of the Haunted to revive Solar Flare!" said Ember. *Solar Flare appears*

"I set 1 card face down to end my turn," said Joey. (3)

"Guess what, dipstick, I win!" said Ember. Best of all, I don't even have to attack you so I end my turn. *Joey's LPs drop to 0* (1)

"So now it's time to defeat the king of games," said Ember.

"Guess again, " said a voice.

"Hassleberry!" said Jaden.

"You're not layin' a finger on private Muto," said Hassleberry.

"Who are you?" asked Ember.

"Sergeant Tyranno Hassleberry," said Hassleberry. Now identify yourself!

"Ember McLain," said Ember. Now let's duel and when I win, your dinos will become extinct!

"Negative, soldier," said Hassleberry. I draw and play Gilasaurus (1400) in Attack Mode. Since that was a Special Summon, I play Big Evolution Pill, which by tributing a Dino-Type monster, for 3 of your turns, I can play Dino-Type monsters without relieving any of my troops from duty so I dismiss Gilasaurus to bring out Super Conductor Tyranno (3300) in Attack Mode. Finally, I set 2 cards and refer to you. (1)

"I play Tribute to the Doomed, which destroys Super Conductor Tyranno by discarding 1 card," said Ember. *Super Conductor is destroyed* Next I remove my Gaia Soul to summon Inferno (1100) in Attack Mode. Then I tribute it for Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch (2400) in Attack Mode. With his effect, I get to randomly discard 1 card from your hand and if it's a monster, you lose 100 points for each star it has. *A card goes to Hassleberry's Graveyard* Since it was a Level 8 monster, you take 800 damage! *Hassleberry's LPs drop to 7200* Thestalos, attack him directly! *Hassleberry's LPs drop to 4800* I set 1 card face down to end my turn. (1)

"I use my Evolution Pill to summon Black Tyranno (2600) in Attack Mode," said Hassleberry. Then, I play Jurassic World, giving Dino-Type monsters 300 ATK! *Black Tyranno's ATK rises to 2900* Black Tyranno, forward march! *Thestalos is destroyed and Ember's LPs drop to 7500*

"I activate Call of the Haunted, letting me bring Thestalos back," said Ember. Thestalos appears.

"I end my turn," said Hassleberry. (0)

"I use Snatch Steal to take your Tyranno," said Ember. Then, I tribute it and Thestalos for Infernal Flame Emperor (3200) in Attack Mode. Infernal Flame Emperor, attack Black Tyranno!

"I activate Amber Pitfall!" said Hassleberry. Now the enemy monster goes to Defense Mode.

"That ends my turn," said Ember. (0)

"I play Dark Driceratops (2700) in Attack Mode," said Hassleberry. This dino packs so much of a punch that when he battles a monster in the trenches that has less DEF than his ATK, you take the difference so Driceratops, destroy Flame Emperor! *Flame Emperor is destroyed and Ember's LPs drop to 6400* Black Tyranno, attack the enemy directly! *Ember's LPs drop to 3500* That ends my turn. (0)

"I use Pot of Greed for 2 cards," said Ember. Then I play Lava Golem!

"Sorry but you be needin' some troops to play that," said Hassleberry. *Ember laughs*

"Lava Golem requires tributes from **your **monsters," said Ember. I summon Lava Golem (3000) in Attack Mode!

**To be continued…**


	15. Jurassic World Part 1

Jurassic World (1)

Previously…

"I use Snatch Steal to take your Tyranno," said Ember. Then, I tribute it and Thestalos for Infernal Flame Emperor (3200) in Attack Mode. Infernal Flame Emperor, attack Black Tyranno!

"I activate Amber Pitfall!" said Hassleberry. Now the enemy monster goes to Defense Mode.

"That ends my turn," said Ember. (0)

"I play Dark Driceratops (2700) in Attack Mode," said Hassleberry. This dino packs so much of a punch that when he battles a monster in the trenches that has less DEF than his ATK, you take the difference so Driceratops, destroy Flame Emperor! *Flame Emperor is destroyed and Ember's LPs drop to 6400* Black Tyranno, attack the enemy directly! *Ember's LPs drop to 3500* That ends my turn. (0)

"I use Pot of Greed for 2 cards," said Ember. Then I play Lava Golem!

"Sorry but you be needin' some troops to play that," said Hassleberry. *Ember laughs*

"Lava Golem requires tributes from **your **monsters," said Ember. I tribute Dark Driceratops and Black Tyranno to summon Lava Golem (3000) in Attack Mode! Finally, I set 1 card face down to end my turn. *Big Evolution Pill is destroyed* (0)

"My draw," said Hassleberry. *His LPs drop to 3800*

"Thanks to Lava Golem's effect, since you're its controller, you take 1000 damage at each of your Standby Phases," said Ember.

"It may take 1000 damage from me each turn but it still boasts 3000 ATK so I can heavily damage her LPs," said Hassleberry. Lava Golem, destroy her Infernal Flame Emperor!

"I activate Backfire, which deals 500 damage to you every time 1 of my FIRE monsters is destroyed and sent to my Graveyard," said Ember. *Infernal Flame Emperor is destroyed and her LPs drop to 3200 while Hassleberry's LPs drop to 3300*

"I set 1 card face down and refer to you," said Hassleberry. (0)

"I play UFO Turtle (1200) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Ember. (0)

"I draw," said Hassleberry. *His LPs drop to 2300* I activate my face down card, Fossil Excavation, which by discarding a card, I can bring back Ultimate Tyranno (3300) in Attack Mode. Since my Excavation card negates Tyranno's effect, I don't have to attack your monster but I will anyway so Tyranno, take out UFO Turtle! *UFO Turtle is destroyed and his LPs drop to 1800* *Another UFO Turtle appears in Attack Mode*

"When UFO Turtle is destroyed, I can play any 1500 ATK or less FIRE monster from my deck," said Ember.

"Not going to matter for I attack with Lava Golem!" said Hassleberry. *UFO Turtle is destroyed and Ember's LPs drop to 1600 while his LPs drop to 1300. Solar Flare Dragon appears*

"Guess what, dipstick, it doesn't matter how many of my UFO Turtles you destroy in battle, I can always re-summon another one," said Ember.

"I end my turn," said Hassleberry. (0)

"Well then I win," said Ember. I play Gaia Soul the Combustible Collective (0000) in Defense Mode and end my turn. *Hassleberry's LPs drop to 300 and Gaia Soul is destroyed* (0)

"How did I take 1000 damage and what happened to your Gaia Soul?" asked Hassleberry.

"Gaia Soul is destroyed during the End Phase that he is summoned and Solar Flare inflicts 500 damage to you at every End Phase I have," said Ember.

"Fine, then it's my move," said Hassleberry. *His LPs drop to 0*

"It's also my victory!" said Ember. *She laughs*

"Alright, Ember, your reign ends here so let's duel!" said Yugi.* Ember laughs again*

"You, defeat me?" asked Ember. Yeah right, a small squirt like you could never defeat me.

"We'll see," said Joey.

"We're only going to see my victory," said Ember. So let's duel! *They activate their Duel Disks*

"I'll start," said Yugi. I summon Red Gadget (1500) in Defense Mode. With his effect, I add Yellow Gadget to my hand. Then I set 1 card face down to end my turn. (5)

"I summon Gaia Soul the Combustible Collective (2000) in Attack Mode," said Ember. Gaia Soul, destroy his Red Gadget!

**To be continued…**


	16. Jurassic World Part 2

Jurassic World (2)

Previously…

"I draw," said Hassleberry. *His LPs drop to 2300* I activate my face down card, Fossil Excavation, which by discarding a card, I can bring back Ultimate Tyranno (3300) in Attack Mode. Since my Excavation card negates Tyranno's effect, I don't have to attack your monster but I will anyway so Tyranno, take out UFO Turtle! *UFO Turtle is destroyed and his LPs drop to 1800* *Another UFO Turtle appears in Attack Mode*

"Well then I win," said Ember. I play Gaia Soul the Combustible Collective (0000) in Defense Mode and end my turn. *Hassleberry's LPs drop to 300 and Gaia Soul is destroyed* (0)

"Fine, then it's my move," said Hassleberry. *His LPs drop to 0*

"We're only going to see my victory," said Ember. So let's duel! *They activate their Duel Disks*

"I'll start," said Yugi. I summon Red Gadget (1500) in Defense Mode. With his effect, I add Yellow Gadget to my hand. Then I set 1 card face down to end my turn. (5)

"I summon Gaia Soul the Combustible Collective (2000) in Attack Mode," said Ember. Gaia Soul, destroy his Red Gadget! *Red Gadget is destroyed and Yugi's LPs drop to 7500* In case you weren't aware, Gaia Soul is so hot that when he attacks a Defense Position monster that has less DEF than his ATK, the difference is taken out of your LPs. I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. *Gaia Soul is destroyed* (3)

"I summon Green Gadget (1400) in Attack Mode," said Yugi. Green Gadget, attack directly!

"I activate Jar of Greed, giving me 1 card," said Ember. *Her LPs drop to 6600*

"I play Swords of Revealing Light and end my turn," said Yugi. (4)

"Looks like you're desperate," said Ember. I play Barrier Statue of the Inferno (1000) in Attack Mode.

"Only 1000 ATK?" asked Joey. That deck of hers must have burned away her brain for it's no match for Yugi's Green Gadget," said Joey.

"I play Molten Destruction, which feeds FIRE monsters with 500 ATK but burns away 400 of their DEF," said Ember. *Barrier Statue's stats become (1500/600)* Next I activate Blaze Accelerator, which allows me to send Pyro-Type monsters with no more than 500 ATK from my deck to my Grave and destroy 1 of your monsters. I send Volcanic Scattershot to my Grave! *Green Gadget is destroyed* Next I send Blaze Accelerator to my Grave for Tri-Blaze Accelerator. Finally, I send Tri-Blaze to my Grave for Volcanic Doomfire (3500) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn. (0)

"Alright," said Yugi. I play Monster Reborn to revive Green Gadget! *Monster Reborn disappears* Why didn't it work?

"Barrier Statue of the Inferno prevents any monster from being Special Summoned except FIRE monsters," said Ember.

"That's not fair," said Joey. That means Ember gets a major advantage.

"Doesn't he just have to destroy that Barrier Statue?" asked Tristan.

"Not quite," said Joey. Ember has Volcanic Doomfire out, which forces Yugi makes to attack it with any Attack Position monsters he has. Plus, when it takes out a monster, it destroys all other monsters Yugi has and deals him 500 damage for each one!

"Yugi, be careful," said Tea`.

"I set 1 card face down and summon Yellow Gadget (1200) in Defense Mode to end my turn," said Yugi. (2)

"Your Swords aren't going to mean anything as I activate Pot of Greed," said Ember. It gives me 2 cards. Then, I play Musical Blast! It allows me to give my monsters 500 ATK but they can't attack this turn. *Barrier Statue's ATK rises to 2000 while Doomfire's ATK rises to 4000* That ends my turn. (1)

"I summon Silent Magician LV4 (1000) in Defense Mode," said Yugi. That ends my turn. (2)

"I must pay to keep Musical Blast out and I will," said Ember drawing her card.

"Silent Swordsman's effect gives him 500 ATK when you draw at least one card," said Yugi. *Silent Swordsman's ATK rises to 1500*

"I pay for Musical Blast," said Ember. *Her LPs drop to 6100* Next I activate Dark Room of Nightmare, which deals an additional 300 damage to you when a card effect damages your LPs. Make your final move! *Sword is destroyed* (1)

"She's right, it **is** my final move," said Yugi to himself. _If I don't think of something fast, it's over!_

**To be continued…**


	17. Tri Blaze Accelerator Part 1

Tri-Blaze Accelerator (1)

Previously…

"I play Molten Destruction, which feeds FIRE monsters with 500 ATK but burns away 400 of their DEF," said Ember. *Barrier Statue's stats become (1500/600)* Next I activate Blaze Accelerator, which allows me to send Pyro-Type monsters with no more than 500 ATK from my deck to my Grave and destroy 1 of your monsters. I send Volcanic Scattershot to my Grave! *Green Gadget is destroyed* Next I send Blaze Accelerator to my Grave for Tri-Blaze Accelerator. Finally, I send Tri-Blaze to my Grave for Volcanic Doomfire (3500) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn. (0)

"I summon Silent Magician LV4 (1000) in Defense Mode," said Yugi. That ends my turn. (2)

"I pay for Musical Blast," said Ember. *Her LPs drop to 6100* Next I activate Dark Room of Nightmare, which deals an additional 300 damage to you when a card effect damages your LPs. Make your final move! *Swords is destroyed* (1)

"She's right, it **is** my final move," said Yugi to himself. _If I don't think of something fast, it's over!_ I draw and play Card of Sanctity, forcing us to draw cards until our hands hold 6. *Silent Magician's ATK rises to 1500* Silent Magician gains 500 ATK whenever you draw at least one card. Then, I set 1 monster in Defense Mode to end my turn. (5)

"I draw and pay for Musical Blast," said Ember. *Her LPs drop to 5600 while Silent Magician's ATK rises to 2000* Doomfire, destroy his Silent Magician!

"I activate Soul Shield!" said Yugi. It costs me half my points to use but in exchange the Battle Phase ends! *His LPs drop to 3750*

"Looks like you've saved yourself for now, dipstick," said Ember. I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (0)

"I play Marshmallon Glasses, which prevents any of my monsters from being attacked except Marshmallon," said Yugi. Next, I play Witch of the Black Forest (1200) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (4)

"Well then you're going to lose," said Ember. *Silent Magician's ATK rises to 2500* I pay for Musical Blast! *Her LPs drop to 5100* Barrier Statue, destroy his face down monster! *The face down Marshmallon (0500) is not destroyed*

"Sorry but my face down monster is Marshmallon and since you attacked it while it was face down, you take 1000 damage! *Ember's LPs drop to 4100*

"I end my turn," said Ember. (1)

"Alright, my move," said Yugi. _With her Doomfire out, I can't attack any other monster. I'd better draw a monster that can take it out! Heart of the cards, guide me! _I tribute my Yellow Gadget and Witch of the Black Forest for Buster Blader (2300) in Defense Mode.

"A strong monster, just a shame that it's no match for my Doomfire and since you have an Attack Position monster out, you have to attack it," said Ember. Plus, you'll lose all your other monsters **and** 2000 damage, which will wipe you out!

"Maybe, maybe not," said Yugi. With Witch's effect, I add Silent Swordsman LV3 to my hand. I activate Card Destruction, which forces us to discard our hands and draw an equal amount from our decks! *Silent Magician's ATK rises to 3000* Then, I play Pot of Greed, so I get 2 cards. Next, I discard my Magnet Warriors to my Grave for Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3850) in Defense Mode to end my turn. (1)

"It's over, dipstick," said Ember. I pay for Musical Blast! *Her LPs drop to 3600 while Silent Magician's ATK rises to 3500* Next I use Tribute to the Doomed, discarding Infernal Flame Emperor and destroying Marshmallon! *Marshmallon is destroyed* Volcanic Doomfire, destroy his Valkyrion! *Valkyrion is destroyed* *Buster Blader and Silent Magician are then destroyed and Yugi's LPs drop to 2450* Barrier Statue, attack directly! *Yugi's LPs remain unchanged*

"I discard Kuriboh and negate the damage!" said Yugi.

"That ends my turn," said Ember. (0)

"I use Change of Heart to take Volcanic Doomfire!" said Yugi. Then I summon King's Knight (1600) in Attack Mode. King's Knight, destroy Barrier Statue!

"I activate my Backfire Trap," said Ember. It deals you 500 damage every time a FIRE monster I control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. You take 800 damage and are one step away from my victory!

To be continued…


	18. Tri Blaze Accelerator Part 2

Tri-Blaze Accelerator (2)

Previously…

"It's over, dipstick," said Ember. I pay for Musical Blast! *Her LPs drop to 3600 while Silent Magician's ATK rises to 3500* Next I use Tribute to the Doomed, discarding Infernal Flame Emperor and destroying Marshmallon! *Marshmallon is destroyed* Volcanic Doomfire, destroy his Valkyrion! *Valkyrion is destroyed* *Buster Blader and Silent Magician are then destroyed and Yugi's LPs drop to 2450* Barrier Statue, attack directly! *Yugi's LPs remain unchanged*

"I discard Kuriboh and negate the damage!" said Yugi.

"That ends my turn," said Ember. (0)

"I use Change of Heart to take Volcanic Doomfire!" said Yugi. Then I summon King's Knight (1600) in Attack Mode. King's Knight, destroy Barrier Statue!

"I activate my Backfire Trap," said Ember. It deals you 500 damage every time a FIRE monster I control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. You take 800 damage and are one step away from my victory! *Yugi's LPs drop to 1650*

"Doomfire, end this duel!" said Yugi. *Ember's LPs drop to 0*

"Aw right, Yugi," said Joey. Way to beat that freak!

"You may have beaten me this time, dipstick, but I'll be back," said Ember. *She disappears in a tornado of her hair* *Yugi's bio-band activates and he collapses*

"Whatever these things are, they must be turned off somehow," said Joey. *Elsewhere…*

"We must find the one whose name is Jaden," said Gemini. (Note: this is who I'll call Gemini Elf as a duelist.) *They race off and find him 12 minutes later*

"Whoa," said Jaden. Who are you?

"We are the Gemini Elves," said Gemini.

"Too cool, you guys are Duel Spirits, right?" asked Jaden.

"We are and we've come to duel," said Gemini.

"Sweet, then let's throw down," said Jaden.

"We'll start with Gemini Summoner (1500) in Attack Mode," said Gemini. Then we set 2 cards face down and end our turn. (3)

"Gemini Summoner?" asked Jaden. What's it do?

"For now, it is treated as a Normal Monster but we get to re-summon it with a new effect next turn, preventing it from being destroyed in battle once per turn and letting us bring out another Gemini monster during your End Phase at a cost of 500 LPs," said Gemini.

"Sweet, then I'll take it down first!" said Jaden. I play Elemental Hero Prismer (1700) in Attack Mode. Then I use his effect, letting me send Flame Wingman to my Grave and his name becomes Elemental Hero Flame Wingman. Next, I use Polymerization to send him and Sparkman in my hand to my Grave for Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman (2500) in Attack Mode. For every Elemental Hero in my Grave, Shining Flare gets an extra 300 ATK! *Shining Flare's ATK rises to 3100* Shining Flare, destroy Gemini Summoner! *Gemini Summoner is destroyed and Gemini's LPs drop to 6400* Now Shining Flare's effect kicks in, dealing you damage equal to your monster's ATK! *Gemini's LPs drop to 4900* I throw down 2 face downs and call it a turn. (1)

"We play Double Summon!" said Gemini. This lets us Normal Summon twice this turn so we play Blazewing Butterfly (1500) in Attack Mode and re-summon it! Next, with its effect, we tribute it to bring back Gemini Summoner in Defense Mode! *Gemini Summoner appears* Then we set 2 cards face down to end our turn. (1)

"I play Necro Gardna (1300) in Defense Mode," said Jaden. Then I play O - Oversoul to bring back Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600) in Attack Mode. Sparkman, destroy their Gemini Summoner! *Gemini Summoner is destroyed*

"We activate Gemini Trap Hole!" said Gemini. Since a Gemini monster was destroyed in battle as an Effect Monster, this card destroys all of your monsters! *Shining Flare, Necro Gardna and Sparkman are destroyed*

"I'll call it a turn," said Jaden. _I've gotta find a way to defeat them, 'cause if I don't it's over!_ (0)

To be continued…


	19. Dual Monsters Part 1

Dual Monsters (1)

Previously…

"We'll start with Gemini Summoner (1500) in Attack Mode," said Gemini. Then we set 2 cards face down and end our turn. (3)

"Gemini Summoner?" asked Jaden. What's it do?

"For now, it is treated as a Normal Monster but we get to re-summon it with a new effect next turn, preventing it from being destroyed in battle once per turn and letting us bring out another Gemini monster during your End Phase at a cost of 500 LPs," said Gemini.

"I play Necro Gardna (1300) in Defense Mode," said Jaden. Then I play O - Oversoul to bring back Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600) in Attack Mode. Sparkman, destroy their Gemini Summoner! *Gemini Summoner is destroyed*

"We activate Gemini Trap Hole!" said Gemini. Since a Gemini monster was destroyed in battle as an Effect Monster, this card destroys all of your monsters! *Shining Flare, Necro Gardna and Sparkman are destroyed*

"I'll call it a turn," said Jaden. _I've gotta find a way to defeat them, 'cause if I don't it's over!_ (0)

"We play Gemini Lancer (1800) in Attack Mode," said Gemini. We attack you directly with it!

"Don't think so for I activate The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh, which brings out my furry friend Winged Kuriboh (0200) in Defense Mode. *Winged Kuriboh is destroyed*

"We end our turn by setting 1 card face down," said Gemini. (2)

"Alright, my go," said Jaden. I'll start with Pot of Greed and with it I draw twice. Next, I play Graceful Charity, giving me 3 more cards as long as I discard 2. Then I use Necroshade's effect, letting me summon an Elemental Hero without tributes once and I choose Elemental Hero Bladedge (2600) in Attack Mode. Next I use Miracle Fusion to remove Sparkman and Necroshade from play to summon Elemental Hero Darkbright (2000) in Attack Mode. Darkbright, destroy Gemini Lancer! *Gemini Lancer is destroyed and Gemini's LPs drop to 4700* Bladedge, attack directly!

"We activate Ultimate Offering!" said Gemini. With its effect we get to summon as many monsters as we have LPs as long as we give up 500 LPs and we use its effect to summon Elemental Hero Neos Alius (1900) in Attack Mode. *Her LPs drop to 4200, then to 3500 as Alius is destroyed*

"Finally, Darkbright goes to Defense and that'll do," said Jaden. (0)

"We summon Future Samurai (1600) in Attack Mode," said Gemini. Then we pay to re-summon it! Her LPs drop to 3000* Next we use its effect, letting us remove Gemini Lancer from play to destroy Bladedge! *Bladedge is destroyed* Now we pay again to summon Vengeful Shinobi (0400) in Attack Mode. *Her LPs drop to 2500* Future Samurai, destroy his Darkbright! *Darkbright is destroyed. Future Samurai is then destroyed*

"When Darkbright is destroyed, so is 1 of your monsters and I chose Future Samurai!" said Jaden.

"You still won't be protected by Shinobi," said Gemini Shinobi, attack directly! *Jaden's LPs drop to 7600* That ends our turn. (0)

"I play Elemental Hero Avian (1000) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Avian, destroy Shinobi!

"Since you've attacked my Shinobi, we draw 1 card," said Gemini. *Shinobi is destroyed and her LPs drop to 1900*

"I'll leave it at that," said Jaden. (0)

"We play another Gemini Summoner in Attack Mode," said Gemini. Summoner, attack Avian! *Avian is destroyed and Jaden's LPs drop to 7100* That ends our turn. (1)

"Alright, my draw," said Jaden. I play Elemental Hero Wildheart (1500) in Attack Mode. Then I activate one of my face downs, Call of the Haunted, which will bring back Elemental Hero Prismer in Attack Mode! *Prismer appears* Prismer, destroy Gemini Summoner! *Gemini Summoner is destroyed and Gemini's LPs drop to 1700* Wildheart, attack directly!

"We use Ultimate Offering to summon Gemini Elf (1900) in Attack Mode," said Gemini. *Her LPs drop to 1200 and Wildheart is destroyed, reducing Jaden's LPs to 6700*

"I'll end my turn," said Jaden. (0)

"We play another Double Summon to tribute Gemini Elf for Chthonian Emperor Dragon!" said Gemini.

To be continued…


	20. Dual Monsters Part 2

Dual Monsters (2)

Previously…

"Alright, my go," said Jaden. I'll start with Pot of Greed and with it I draw twice. Next, I play Graceful Charity, giving me 3 more cards as long as I discard 2. Then I use Necroshade's effect, letting me summon an Elemental Hero without tributes once and I choose Elemental Hero Bladedge (2600) in Attack Mode. Next I use Miracle Fusion to remove Sparkman and Necroshade from play to summon Elemental Hero Darkbright (2000) in Attack Mode. Darkbright, destroy Gemini Lancer! *Gemini Lancer is destroyed and Gemini's LPs drop to 4700* Bladedge, attack directly!

"We activate Ultimate Offering!" said Gemini. With its effect we get to summon as many monsters as we have LPs as long as we give up 500 LPs and we use its effect to summon Elemental Hero Neos Alius (1900) in Attack Mode. *Her LPs drop to 4200, then to 3500 as Alius is destroyed*

"Finally, Darkbright goes to Defense and that'll do," said Jaden. (0)

"We play another Double Summon to tribute Gemini Elf for Chthonian Emperor Dragon!" said Gemini. Rise Chthonian Emperor Dragon (2400) in Attack Mode. Then his effect lets him attack twice during each of my Battle Phases so Emperor Dragon, attack his Prismer then his LPs!

"Sorry but I activate Negate Attack, which ends your Battle Phase and cancels out your monster's attack," said Jaden.

"We end our turn," said Gemini. (0)

"Good, then it's time for some action," said Jaden. My go and I play Elemental Hero Bubbleman (1200) in Defense Mode as a Special Summon and with no cards in my hand and only Bubbleman on my field, I can draw twice. Then, I use Fake Hero, letting me play Elemental Hero Neos (2500) in Attack Mode but he returns to my hand during the End Phase. Neos, destroy Chthonian Emperor Dragon! *Chthonian Emperor Dragon is destroyed and Gemini's LPs drop to 1100* That'll do. *Neos disappears* (1)

"We summon Aquarian Alessa (1500) in Attack Mode," said Gemini. Alessa, attack directly! *Jaden's LPs drop to 5200* That ends our turn. (0)

"I play Card Trooper (0400) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. With his effect, I send the top 3 cards of my deck to my Grave and he gets a boost of 500 ATK for each one! *Card Trooper's ATK rises to 1900* Card Trooper, destroy Alessa! *Alessa is destroyed and Gemini's LPs drop to 700*

"We activate another Gemini Trap Hole so your Card Trooper is now destroyed!" said Gemini. *Card Trooper is destroyed*

"Sweet for when Card Trooper is destroyed and sent to my Grave, I can draw 1 card," said Jaden. Finally, I throw down a face down and call it a turn. (1)

"We play Lucky Pied Piper (1500) in Attack Mode," said Gemini. Piper, attack directly!

"I activate A Hero Emerges, forcing you to pick a card I hold and I get to summon it if it happens to be a monster but since I'm holding only one card, you must choose it and it's Neos! *Neos appears*

"We end our turn," said Gemini. (0)

"I play Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird (0800) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Then, using Contact Fusion, Neos and Hummingbird go back to my deck and I can now summon Elemental Hero Air Neos (2500) in Attack Mode. Air Neos, destroy Lucky Pied Piper and end this duel! *Lucky Pied Piper is destroyed and Gemini's LPs drop to 0* That's game! *His bio-band activates and he collapses* *Meanwhile…*

"Another generous donation, Jaden," said Viper. Your efforts are quickly speeding up the time it takes for my son's rebirth. *Elsewhere…*

"Mon Cherrie, prepare to say au revoir," said Pierre. *He races off and finds her an hour later*

"Who are you?" asked Mai.

"Mon nom est Pierre," said Pierre. I have come to duel for your love.

"What are you talking about?" asked Mai. You hardly seem like someone I'd be interested in!

"Au contraire," said Pierre. I will change that when I win.

"Nice try, lover boy," said Mai. I'm not interested.

"Oh no?" asked Pierre. I think you are for I have your Harpie's Feather Duster card!

"How on earth did you get into my deck?" asked Mai.

"I will only hand it over to you if you win, mon amie," said Pierre. Now let's duel!

To be continued…


	21. The Legendary Gambler Part 1

The Legendary Gambler (1)

Previously…

"Mon Cherrie, prepare to say au revoir," said Pierre. *He races off and finds her an hour later*

"Who are you?" asked Mai.

"Mon nom est Pierre," said Pierre. I have come to duel for your love.

"What are you talking about?" asked Mai. You hardly seem like someone I'd be interested in!

"Au contraire," said Pierre. I will change that when I win.

"Nice try, lover boy," said Mai. I'm not interested.

"Oh no?" asked Pierre. I think you are for I have your Harpie's Feather Duster card!

"How on earth did you get into my deck?" asked Mai.

"I will only hand it over to you if you win, mon amie," said Pierre. Now let's duel!

"With pleasure," said Mai. I play Cyber Harpie Lady (1800) in Attack Mode. Since she's treated as Harpie Lady, I use Elegant Egotist to bring out Harpie Lady Sisters (1950) in Attack Mode. Finally, I set 2 cards face down to end my turn. (0)

"Awesome, Mai brought two monsters out on her first turn!" said Joey.

"Magnefique," said Pierre. However, I have a better move as I play Second Coin Toss, letting me re-flip a coin after its result. Then I play Time Wizard (0500) in Attack Mode.

"That monster is too weak to defeat my harpies," said Mai.

"Au contraire, mon amie," said Pierre. I use my Wizard's effect, which will take out a player's monsters depending on whether or not I correctly call the coin's face. If I do, you get to say au revoir to your monsters but if not, I bid adieu to my monsters and half of each of their ATKs are dealt to me as damage. I call tails! The coin lands.

"Looks like you lose, lover boy," said Mai.

"You forget Second Coin Toss," said Pierre. I use its effect to re-flip the coin. The coin lands again* Tails it is. *Mai's monsters are destroyed* Time Wizard, attack directly! *Mai's LPs drop to 7500* I set 1 card face down and my turn is fini. (3)

"I play Pot of Greed for 2 cards," said Mai. Next I play Harpie's Hunting Ground, giving all Winged-Beast monsters 200 ATK and DEF. Then, I summon Harpie Lady 1 (1500) in Attack Mode. With Hunting Ground's other effect, I can destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card whenever a Harpie Lady monster is summoned so say goodbye to your face down card! *Pierre's face down Fairy Box is destroyed* As a bonus, my Harpie Lady 1 is also treated as Harpie Lady and boosts the ATK of all WIND monsters by 300! *Harpie Lady 1's ATK rises to 1800* Harpie Lady, destroy Time Wizard! *Time Wizard is destroyed and Pierre's LPs drop to 6700* That ends my turn. (1)

"I play Sasuke Samurai #4 (1200) in Attack Mode," said Pierre. Samurai, attack her Harpie Lady!

"Why are you attacking when my monster's stronger?" asked Mai.

"When battling a monster, I flip a coin and if I'm correct, your monster is destroyed," said Pierre. *He flips a coin* Heads! *The coin lands* Heads it is. *Harpie Lady 1 is destroyed* I set 2 cards face down to end my turn. (1)

"My move," said Mai. I summon Harpie Queen (2100) in Attack Mode. Harpie Queen, destroy his Sasuke Samurai!

"I activate my Samurai's effect!" said Pierre. *He flips a coin* Tails! *The coin lands* Heads? No matter for I use Second Coin Toss' effect! *He re-flips the coin and it lands* Tails! *Harpie Queen is destroyed*

"That's the second time he's destroyed one of my monsters," thought Mai to herself. I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (0)

"First I tribute my Sasuke Samurai for 'Maximum Six' (1900) in Attack Mode," said Pierre. Next, the die result multiplies by 200 and adds it to his current ATK. *The die lands* Bravo, a 5! *Maximum Six's ATK rises to 2900* Next I activate 'Dangerous Machine - Type 6'! Then, you can say au revoir to 2900 of your LPs, mon cherrie as Maximum Six attacks directly!

"Sorry hun but I activate Mirror Wall!" said Mai. As long as I pay 2000 LPs per turn, it halves your monster's ATK! *Maximum Six's ATK drops to 1450 while Her LPs drop to 6050* You're gambling with the wrong duelist, lover boy!

To be continued…


	22. The Legendary Gambler Part 2

The Legendary Gambler (2)

Previously…

"I play Pot of Greed for 2 cards," said Mai. Next I play Harpie's Hunting Ground, giving all Winged-Beast monsters 200 ATK and DEF. Then, I summon Harpie Lady 1 (1500) in Attack Mode. With Hunting Ground's other effect, I can destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card whenever a Harpie Lady monster is summoned so say goodbye to your face down card! *Pierre's face down Fairy Box is destroyed* As a bonus, my Harpie Lady 1 is also treated as Harpie Lady and boosts the ATK of all WIND monsters by 300! *Harpie Lady 1's ATK rises to 1800* Harpie Lady, destroy Time Wizard! *Time Wizard is destroyed and Pierre's LPs drop to 6700* That ends my turn. (1)

"First I tribute my Sasuke Samurai for 'Maximum Six' (1900) in Attack Mode," said Pierre. Next, the die result multiplies by 200 and adds it to his current ATK. *The die lands* Bravo, a 5! *Maximum Six's ATK rises to 2900* Next I activate 'Dangerous Machine - Type 6'! Then, you can say au revoir to 2900 of your LPs, mon cherrie as Maximum Six attacks directly!

"Sorry hun but I activate Mirror Wall!" said Mai. As long as I pay 2000 LPs per turn, it halves your monster's ATK! *Maximum Six's ATK drops to 1450 while Her LPs drop to 6050* You're gambling with the wrong duelist, lover boy!

"I end my turn," said Pierre. (0)

"My move," said Mai.

"I activate Needle Wall," said Pierre. Now at my Standby Phases, I roll a die and bid adieu to 1 monster you control, depending on the die result. If I get 6, I roll again.

"Doesn't bother me right now," said Mai. I pay for Mirror Wall. *Her LPs drop to 4050* Then I summon Birdface (1800) in Attack Mode. Finally, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (0)

"I draw and activate both Dangerous Machine and Needle Wall!" said Pierre. First comes Needle Wall! *A die flies through the air and lands* A 2 so your monster gets to stay but not for long as I use Dangerous Machine's effect! *Another die lands* A 3 so I get to draw 1 card! Next I summon Gamble Angel Bunny (1200) in Defense Mode and use its effect, which again lets me flip a coin and call it. If I'm right, you say au revoir to 1000 of your LPs. Tails! *He flips a coin and it lands* Tails it is. *Mai's LPs drop to 3050* That ends my turn. (1)

"I draw and do not pay for Mirror Wall!" said Mai. *Mirror Wall is destroyed and Maximum Six's ATK returns to 2900* Next I activate Grave Arm, which can destroy any monster on the field so say goodbye to your Maximum Six!

"I activate Magic Drain, which negates your card effect unless you discard 1 Spell Card," said Pierre.

"Oh no, I don't have any!" said Mai. *Grave Arm is negated* Birdface, finish off his Gamble Angel Bunny! *Gamble Angel Bunny is destroyed* That ends my turn. (0)

"I activate my cards' effects!" said Pierre. First is Dangerous Machine! *A die rolls and stops* A 2 so you lose 1 card from your hand but luckily, you don't have any. Next I use Needle Wall! *Another die drops and lands* A 1, just what I needed to win! *Birdface is destroyed* Gamble Angel Bunny and Maximum Six, end this duel!

"I don't think so," said Mai. I activate Gravity Bind, which prevents any monster above Level 3 from attacking.

"Magnefique," said Pierre. Yet I still have 1 move left as I use Gamble Angel Bunny's effect! *He flips a coin* Tails! *The coin lands* Heads? No matter I use Second Coin Toss' effect! *The coin re-flips* Tails! *The coin lands* Tails again! *Mai's LPs drop to 3050* That ends my turn. (0)

"My move, then," said Mai. I play Pot of Greed for 2 cards. Next I summon Harpie Lady 3 (1600) in Defense Mode. Then with Harpie's Hunting Ground, Needle Wall is destroyed! *Needle Wall is destroyed* Then I use Elegant Egotist to bring out Harpie Lady Sisters (2350) in Defense Mode. Next, with Harpie's Hunting Ground, I destroy Dangerous Machine! *Dangerous Machine is destroyed* That ends my turn. (0)

"I draw," said Pierre. I play Sand Gambler (0300) in Attack Mode. Next I use his effect, which if I get 3 heads, you bid your monsters adieu but if all tails, I bid my monsters au revoir. *He flips 3 coins and they land* Tails? *His monsters are destroyed* That ends my turn. (0)

"I tribute my monsters for Simorgh, Bird of Divinity (2900) in Attack Mode!" said Mai. It's over!

To be continued…


	23. The Legendary Gambler Part 3

The Legendary Gambler (3)

Previously…

"I draw and activate both Dangerous Machine and Needle Wall!" said Pierre. First comes Needle Wall! *A die flies through the air and lands* A 2 so your monster gets to stay but not for long as I use Dangerous Machine's effect! *Another die lands* A 3 so I get to draw 1 card! Next I summon Gamble Angel Bunny (1200) in Defense Mode and use its effect, which again lets me flip a coin and call it. If I'm right, you say au revoir to 1000 of your LPs. Tails! *He flips a coin and it lands* Tails it is. *Mai's LPs drop to 3050* That ends my turn. (1)

"My move, then," said Mai. I play Pot of Greed for 2 cards. Next I summon Harpie Lady 3 (1600) in Defense Mode. Then with Harpie's Hunting Ground, Needle Wall is destroyed! *Needle Wall is destroyed* Then I use Elegant Egotist to bring out Harpie Lady Sisters (2350) in Defense Mode. Next, with Harpie's Hunting Ground, I destroy Dangerous Machine! *Dangerous Machine is destroyed* That ends my turn. (0)

"I draw," said Pierre. I play Sand Gambler (0300) in Attack Mode. Next I use his effect, which if I get 3 heads, you bid your monsters adieu but if all tails, I bid my monsters au revoir. *He flips 3 coins and they land* Tails? *His monsters are destroyed* That ends my turn. (0)

"I tribute my monsters for Simorgh, Bird of Divinity (3100) in Attack Mode!" said Mai. It's over! With its effect, we take 1000 damage during our End Phases but the controllers of at least 1 Spell or Trap Card decrease the damage by 500. That ends my turn and since I have more than 1 Spell or Trap Card out, you take 500 damage! *Pierre's LPs drop to 6200* That ends my turn. (0)

"This duel is fini!" said Pierre. I summon 'Arcana Force 0 - The Fool' (0000) in Defense Mode and he has an effect, which I now use and depending on the coin toss result, an effect activates! *He flips a coin and it lands* Tails and with this effect, your card effects cannot target him. As an added bonus, he can't be destroyed in battle. That ends my turn. *His LPs drop to 5700* (0)

"Some winning move," said Mai. _I've gotta destroy that Arcana Force monster or I can't get at his LPs. At least I can burn away his LPs with Simorgh but I must destroy his Second Coin Toss card. _I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, which destroys your Second Coin Toss! *Second Coin Toss is destroyed* That ends my turn. *Pierre's LPs drop to 4700* (0)

"I play 'Cup of Ace'," said Pierre.

"I've never heard of that card," said Mai.

"It's essentially a Pot of Greed for one of us, depending on the result," said Pierre. *He flips a coin and it lands* Heads, so I draw twice. Next I play 'Arcana Force III - The Empress' (1300) in Defense Mode and use her effect! *He flips a coin and it lands* Heads, so when you play a monster, I can Normal Summon an Arcana Force monster from my hand. That ends my turn. *His LPs drop to 3700* (1)

"I activate Premature Burial to pay 800 LPs and revive Harpie Lady 1," said Mai. *Her LPs drop to 2250, Harpie Lady 1 appears, its ATK rises to 1800 and Simorgh's ATK rises to 3400*

"With the effect of the Empress, I summon 'Arcana Force IV - The Emperor' (1400) in Defense Mode," said Pierre. I use his effect! *He flips a coin and it lands* Heads, so all my Arcana Force monsters gain 500 ATK! *The Empress, The Emperor's ATK The Fool's ATK rise to 1800, 1900 and 500 respectively*

"Won't matter," said Mai. With another Harpie Lady summoned, your face down card is destroyed! *Pierre's face down Reversal of Fate is destroyed* That ends my turn. *Pierre's LPs drop to 2700* (0)

"I send The Empress, The Emperor and The Fool to mon Grave for 'Arcana Force EX - The Dark Ruler' (4000) in Attack Mode," said Pierre. Say bonjour to mon Dark Ruler and au revoir to the rest of your LPs as I use his effect! *He flips a coin and it lands* Tails, so if he's destroyed, so is every other card on the field. That ends my turn. *His LPs drop to 1700* (0)

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Mai. *Pierre's LPs drop to 700* (0)

"Bon voyage, mon cherrie," said Pierre. I play Ace of Sword. This card destroys 1 monster and its controller takes its ATK as damage. Heads is yours, Tails is mine. *He flips a coin and it lands* Heads, so I win!

"Not so fast, I activate Icarus Attack!" said Mai. By tributing a Winged-Beast-Type monster, I can destroy any 2 cards on the field and I choose your Dark Ruler and my Harpie Lady! *Harpie Lady 1 disappears and Harpie Lady 1, Premature Burial and Arcana Force the Dark Ruler are destroyed. Harpie's Hunting Ground is then destroyed.* This duel's over on my turn!

**To be continued…**


	24. The Legendary Gambler Part 4

The Legendary Gambler (4)

Previously…

"I send The Empress, The Emperor and The Fool to mon Grave for 'Arcana Force EX - The Dark Ruler' (4000) in Attack Mode," said Pierre. Say bonjour to mon Dark Ruler and au revoir to the rest of your LPs as I use his effect! *He flips a coin and it lands* Tails, so if he's destroyed, so is every other card on the field. That ends my turn. *His LPs drop to 1700* (0)

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Mai. Pierre's LPs drop to 700. (0)

"Bon voyage, mon cherrie," said Pierre. I play Ace of Sword. This card destroys 1 monster and its controller takes its ATK as damage. Heads is yours, Tails is mine. *He flips a coin and it lands* Heads, so I win!

"Not so fast, I activate Icarus Attack!" said Mai. By tributing a Winged-Beast-Type monster, I can destroy any 2 cards on the field and I choose your Dark Ruler and my Harpie Lady! *Harpie Lady 1 disappears and Harpie Lady 1, Premature Burial and Arcana Force the Dark Ruler are destroyed. Harpie's Hunting Ground is then destroyed* This duel's over on my turn!

"I draw," said Mai. I play Sonic Shooter (1300) in Attack Mode. Sonic Shooter, end this duel! *Pierre's LPs drop to 0* Nice try, lover boy, I don't like you, now scram!

"I guess this is au revoir," said Pierre sadly. *He walks away* *Elsewhere…*  
"What exactly is going on, where is everybody?" asked Aster to himself. _It looks like a ghost town in here._*He sees someone* Who are you?

"I've been looking for you," said Mad Dog. My mommy says I'm da best dere is.

"Prove it," said Aster. I've beaten top duelists like Jaden and Zane, what have you done?

"I'll defeat you!" said Mad Dog.

"Fine, then let's go," said Aster.

"I'm going first," said Mad Dog. I play Revival Jam (0500) in Defense Mode and set 2 cards to end my turn. Try and beat that! (3)

"No problem," said Aster. I play Destiny Hero - Doom Lord (0600) in Attack Mode. Doom Lord, send his Revival Jam to another dimension! *Revival Jam is not destroyed*

"Ha-ha, Revival Jam can't be destroyed in battle while in Defense Mode," said Mad Dog. Now you can't ever defeat me!

"So what, you think I can't beat you just because you have a monster who's indestructible in battle?" asked Aster. I'm a pro duelist and I won't be afraid of something as weak as that. I set 3 cards face down and end my turn. (1)

"Oh yeah?" asked Mad Dog. Watch this, I play Acid Slime (1000) in Defense Mode. Then I set 1 card face down to end my turn. (2)

"First I play Destiny Draw, which by discarding Destiny Hero - Malicious, I draw twice," said Aster.

"Uh-uh, I have a Trap Card," said Mad Dog. I activate Jammer Slime! By discarding a Slime monster, your Spell Card is cancelled! *Destiny Draw is negated* Since I discarded Draw Slime, I draw 1 card.

"I use Doom Lord's effect, taking Revival on a trip two rounds into the future," said Aster. *Revival Jam disappears* That'll do. (0)

"It don't matter that you're a pro because I strong and I have better cards," said Mad Dog. I tribute Acid Slime for Multiple Slime (1500) in Attack Mode. Since Acid Slime went to my Grave, you take 800 damage! *Aster's LPs drop to 7200* Multiple Slime, destroy his Doom Lord!

"I activate D - Shield!" said Aster. Doom Lord is put into Defense Mode and no monster can destroy him in battle.

"I end my turn," said Mad Dog. (2)

"First, your Revival Jam returns," said Aster. *Revival Jam reappears* Then I summon Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude (1600) in Defense Mode. Next I use his ability to ditch my top card and if it's a Normal Spell, its effect activates next turn. *He sends the next card of his deck into the Grave* Since I tossed D - Spirit, I get to use its effect next turn and I'll leave it at that. (0)

"I activate 1 of my face down cards, Jam Defender so if you attack, I can change the attack to Revival Jam," said Mad Dog. Then I activate DNA Surgery to make all monsters Machine-Type! This my world and you finished!

To be continued…


	25. Invincible Slime Part 1

Invincible Slime (1)

Previously…

"First I play Destiny Draw, which by discarding Destiny Hero - Malicious, I draw twice," said Aster.

"Uh-uh, I have a Trap Card," said Mad Dog. I activate Jammer Slime! By discarding a Slime monster, your Spell Card is cancelled! *Destiny Draw is negated* Since I discarded Draw Slime, I draw 1 card.

"I use Doom Lord's effect, taking Revival on a trip two rounds into the future," said Aster. *Revival Jam disappears* That'll do. (0)

"It don't matter that you're a pro because I strong and I have better cards," said Mad Dog. I tribute Acid Slime for Multiple Slime (1500) in Attack Mode. Since Acid Slime went to my Grave, you take 800 damage! *Aster's LPs drop to 7200* Multiple Slime, destroy his Doom Lord!

"I activate D - Shield!" said Aster. Doom Lord is put into Defense Mode and no monster can destroy him in battle.

"I activate 1 of my face down cards, Jam Defender so if you attack, I can change the attack to Revival Jam," said Mad Dog. Then I activate DNA Surgery to make all monsters Machine-Type! This my world and you finished! I end my turn by setting 1 card face down. (1)

"Good for now I use D -Spirit to summon Destiny Hero - Defender (2700) in Defense Mode," said Aster. Next I tribute my monsters for Destiny Hero - Dogma (3400) in Attack Mode. Plus, I remove my Malicious from play to summon Destiny Hero - Malicious (0800) in Defense Mode. Dogma, take out his Multiple Slime! *Multiple Slime is destroyed and Mad Dog's LPs drop to 6100* That'll do. (0)

"When Multiple Slime's destroyed in battle, I get 3 Slime Monster Tokens (0500 x3) in Attack Mode," said Mad Dog. *Three tokens appear* I draw.

"You're also going to lose half your points courtesy of Dogma's effect," said Aster. Mad Dog's LPs drop to 3050.

"You mean!" said Mad Dog. No matter, I know how to repay you with this, my Last Machine Acid Virus! By tributing a WATER monster, all your Machine-Type monsters are destroyed, this includes your field and hand! Plus, for each Machine-Type monster destroyed, you take 500 damage and this lasts for 3 turns! I tribute a token and knock out all your monsters! *A token disappears and Aster's monsters are destroyed, dropping his LPs to 6200* Next I summon Clone Slime (0000) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"Alright, my draw," said Aster. First I activate Pot of Greed for 2 cards. Then, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy DNA Surgery! *DNA Surgery is destroyed* Next I use Graceful Charity to pick up another 3 cards by discarding 2. Finally, I summon Destiny Hero - Fear Monger (1000) in Defense Mode and take a break. (0)

"I draw," said Mad Dog. I end my turn by setting 1 card face down. (0)

"Fine by me," said Aster. I draw.

"I activate Despised Reality!" said Mad Dog. You can summon a Level 4 or lower monster from your deck but don't get excited yet for if you do, I can draw 2 cards but if not, I take 1000 damage.

"I must do this carefully," thought Aster to himself. _If I summon, he draws but if not, he takes damage but that leaves me with only one defense. _Guess what, I'm not summoning! *Mad Dog's LPs drop to 2050* Now then, I play Destiny Hero - Dunker (1700) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"I play Contingency Fee!" said Mad Dog, You now draw cards until your hand holds 6 and for each card you drew, I gain 1000 LPs! *Aster draws and Mad Dog's LPs rise to 8050* Next I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (0)

"Then I'll start, with this," said Aster drawing his card. I play Polymerization to discard Avian and Burstinatrix for Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer (2100) in Attack Mode. However, I'm not done as I use a second Polymerization to send Sparkman in my hand and Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer I control to my Grave for Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer (2500) in Attack Mode. Plus, for every Elemental Hero monster in my Grave, Shining Phoenix Enforcer gains 300 ATK! *Shining Phoenix Enforcer's ATK rises to 3400* Shining Phoenix Enforcer, destroy his Clone Slime! *Clone Slime disappears, Acid Slime appears and is destroyed, reducing Aster's LPs to 5400* Why did Acid Slime appear and what happened to Clone Slime?

"Simple," said Mad Dog. When Clone Slime is attacked, I can switch it for another Slime monster in my Graveyard. You may be pro duelist but I better!

**To be continued…**


	26. Invincible Slime Part 2

Invincible Slime (2)

Previously…

"I draw," said Mad Dog. I end my turn by setting 1 card face down. (0)

"Then I'll start, with this," said Aster drawing his card. I play Polymerization to discard Avian and Burstinatrix for Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer (2100) in Attack Mode. However, I'm not done as I use a second Polymerization to send Sparkman in my hand and Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer I control to my Grave for Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer (2500) in Attack Mode. Plus, for every Elemental Hero monster in my Grave, Shining Phoenix Enforcer gains 300 ATK! *Shining Phoenix Enforcer's ATK rises to 3400* Shining Phoenix Enforcer, destroy his Clone Slime! *Clone Slime disappears, Acid Slime appears and is destroyed, reducing Aster's LPs to 5400* Why did Acid Slime appear and what happened to Clone Slime?

"Simple," said Mad Dog. When Clone Slime is attacked, I can switch it for another Slime monster in my Graveyard. You may be pro duelist but I better!

"Whatever," said Aster. I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (0)

"I activate Trap Trip," said Mad Dog. It lets me bring a Trap Card back.

"What, so you want your Virus card back?" asked Aster. That card is of no threat to me as no monsters in my deck are Machines.

"Wait and see," said Mad Dog. Next I activate my other face down card, DNA Surgery, turning all monsters into Machines! That ends my turn. (0)

"I play Clock Tower Prison, which gets Clock Counters at every one of your Standby Phases," said Aster. Then, I activate Eternal Dread, instantly adding 2 counters to Clock Tower Prison. That ends my turn. (0)

"I draw," said Mad Dog.

"Then my Clock get another counter," said Aster.

"You so mean," said Mad Dog. I activate my Last Machine Virus card by tributing a Slime Monster Token! *A token disappears and Aster's monsters are destroyed, reducing his LPs to 3900* Next I tribute another token to play a second Multiple Slime in Attack Mode. Multiple Slime, direct attack!

"Sorry but I activate Draining Shield, so I gain LPs equal to your monster's ATK and your attack is cancelled! *His LPs rise to 5400*

"I end my turn," said Mad Dog. (0)

"Alright, time for destiny to win!" said Aster.

"Nu-uh, I have over 8000 LPs and one monster while you have none, you can't beat me!" said Mad Dog.

"I'll figure out a way," said Aster. I activate Doctor D! By removing from play a Destiny Hero monster, I can Special Summon a Destiny Hero monster from my Grave. I remove my Doom Lord from play to summon Destiny Hero - Disk Commander (0300) in Defense Mode and thanks to his effect, I can draw 2 cards. *Disk Commander is destroyed and his LPs drop to 4900* Then I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart (1600) in Defense Mode and he's not affected by your Virus! I set 1 card face down to end my turn. (0)

"I set 1 card face down to end my turn," said Mad Dog. (0)

"I activate my face down card, another Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Clock Tower," said Aster. *Clock Tower Prison is destroyed* Since my Clock Tower was destroyed with 4 counters, I can summon Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster (?) in Attack Mode from my deck and his effect lets me bring back Fear Monger and Diamond Dude in Defense Mode! Dreadmaster's effect also prevents all my Destiny Hero monsters from being destroyed by anything this turn and gets ATK equal to the combined ATK of all other Destiny Hero monsters I control! *Dreadmaster's ATK rises to 2400* Next I play Cyclone Blade, letting me equip it to Dreadmaster, thus allowing me to destroy a Spell or Trap Card at the end of the Damage Step when it attacks! Dreadmaster, attack Multiple Slime! *Revival Jam takes on the attack and Jam Defender is destroyed* That ends my turn. (0)

"I end my turn," said Mad Dog drawing his card. (0)

"I play Diamond Dude's effect," said Aster. Since it was Destiny Draw, I'll get to draw twice without any discarding. Next I play Destiny Hero - Captain Tenacious (0800) in Defense Mode. *Dreadmaster's ATK rises to 3200* Dreadmaster, attack directly!

**To be continued…**


	27. Invincible Slime Part 3

Invincible Slime (3)

Previously…

"I activate my face down card, another Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Clock Tower ," said Aster. *Clock Tower Prison is destroyed* Since my Clock Tower was destroyed with 4 counters, I can summon Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster (?) in Attack Mode from my deck and his effect lets me bring back Fear Monger and Diamond Dude in Defense Mode! Dreadmaster's effect also prevents all my Destiny Hero monsters from being destroyed by anything this turn and gets ATK equal to the combined ATK of all other Destiny Hero monsters I control! *Dreadmaster's ATK rises to 2400* Next I play Cyclone Blade, letting me equip it to Dreadmaster, thus allowing me to destroy a Spell or Trap Card at the end of the Damage Step when it attacks! Dreadmaster, attack Multiple Slime! *Revival Jam takes on the attack and Jam Defender is destroyed* That ends my turn. (0)

"I end my turn," said Mad Dog drawing his card. (1)

"I play Diamond Dude's effect," said Aster. Since it was Destiny Draw, I'll get to draw twice without any discarding. Next I play Destiny Hero - Captain Tenacious (0800) in Defense Mode. *Dreadmaster's ATK rises to 3200* Dreadmaster, attack directly! *Mad Dog's LPs drop to 4850* With Cyclone Blade's effect, I destroy your left face down card! *The face down Slime Hole is destroyed* That ends my turn. (0)

"You pay for hurting me!" said Mad Dog. I set 1 card face down to end my turn. (1)

"Thanks," said Aster. Now I can use Destiny Draw's effect and draw twice. Next, I play Dark City, which raises the ATK of attacking Destiny Hero monsters by 1000 if they battle a stronger monster. Then I tribute my Tenacious, Diamond Dude and Fear Monger for Destiny Hero - Plasma (1900) in Attack Mode. *Dreadmaster's ATK drops to 1900* Then I play Destiny Hero - Departed (1000) in Attack Mode. *Dreadmaster's ATK rises to 2900*

"You cheating, you can't play two monsters in one turn!" said Mad Dog.

"You can if one is a Special Summon, which Plasma is," said Aster. Plasma, Departed, Plasma and Dreadmaster, end this duel!

"I make the rules round here for I activate Metal Reflect Slime!" said Mad Dog.

"What's that!" asked Aster.

"It's a Trap Card that is treated as a monster with 3000 DEF and is summoned to my field in Defense Mode," said Mad Dog.

"Guess you don't know Plasma's effect," said Aster. It negates the effects of all Effect Monsters you control and Metal Reflect Slime is treated as an Effect Monster so it is negated! *Metal Reflect Slime reverts to a Trap Card* Now my monsters, end this duel! *Mad Dog's LPs drop to 0* Now you see why I'm a pro. *He walks away* *Elsewhere…*

"Man, findin' Viper is harder than I thought," said Joey.

"We'll find him," said Yugi. He **must** be around here somewhere. *They race off* *At Viper's lair…*

"I **am** around somewhere," said Viper. I just wait until the time is right to strike. *He laughs* *Meanwhile…*

"With the reaper on my side, I can't lose!" said Lucien. He races off and finds Adrian minutes later.

"What, you want to duel me?" asked Adrian.

"That's right and I'll win," said Lucien.

"From the looks of the weather, there is a 99% chance of defeat in my favor," said Adrian.

"I'll start with Mystic Tomato (1100) in Defense Mode," said Lucien. Then I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (3)

"I play Lucky Cloud, which lets me draw 2 cards if I summon 2 of the same Cloudian monsters," said Adrian. I play Summon Cloud, allowing me to summon Cloudian - Sheep Cloud (0000) in Defense Mode. Then I summon another Sheep Cloud in Defense Mode and draw twice thanks to Lucky Cloud. Finally, I set 1 card face down to end my turn. (3)

"This duel's going to end, thanks to the reaper," said Lucien. I play Slash Draw, which forces me to send cards from the top of my deck to my Grave equal to the total number of cards on the field. Then I can draw 1 card and if it's another Slash Draw, all cards on the field are destroyed and you take 1000 damage for each card destroyed. *He draws* It's Slash Draw so you take 6000 damage!

**To be continued…**


	28. Reaper of the Cards Part 1

Reaper of the Cards (1)

Previously…

"With the reaper on my side, I can't lose!" said Lucien. *He races off and finds Adrian minutes later*

"What, you want to duel me?" asked Adrian.

"That's right and I'll win," said Lucien.

"I play Lucky Cloud, which lets me draw 2 cards if I summon 2 of the same Cloudian monsters," said Adrian. I play Summon Cloud, allowing me to summon Cloudian - Sheep Cloud (0000) in Defense Mode. Then I summon another Sheep Cloud in Defense Mode and draw twice thanks to Lucky Cloud. Finally, I set 1 card face down to end my turn. (3)

"This duel's going to end, thanks to the reaper," said Lucien. I play Slash Draw, which forces me to send cards from the top of my deck to my Grave equal to the total number of cards on the field. Then I can draw 1 card and if it's another Slash Draw, all cards on the field are destroyed and you take 1000 damage for each card destroyed. *He draws* It's Slash Draw so you take 6000 damage! *All cards are destroyed and Adrian's LPs drop to 2000* Next I summon Des Feral Imp (1600) in Attack Mode. Des Feral Imp, attack directly! *Adrian's LPs drop to 400* That ends my turn. (2)

"I play Big Summon Cloud, which lets me play a Cloudian monster for half my LPs so I bring out Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon (3000) in Attack Mode," said Adrian. *His LPs drop to 200* When Eye of the Typhoon attacks, all monsters except Cloudian monsters change their modes so Eye of the Typhoon, destroy his Des Feral Imp! *Des Feral Imp is destroyed* I set 1 card face down to end my turn. (1)

"I summon another Mystic Tomato in Attack Mode," said Lucien. Then I set 1 card face down to end my turn. (1)

"I play Cloudian - Poison Cloud (1000) in Defense Mode," said Adrian. *Big Summon Cloud is destroyed* Eye of the Typhoon, destroy his Mystic Tomato! *Mystic Tomato changes to Defense Mode and is destroyed*

"With Mystic Tomato's effect, I can play any 1500 ATK or less DARK monster and I choose Invincible Demise Lord (1300) in Attack Mode," said Lucien.

"He doesn't scare me," said Adrian. I end my turn. (1)

"I set 1 monster in Defense Mode," said Lucien. Demise Lord, destroy his Poison Cloud! *Poison Cloud is destroyed. Demise Lord is also destroyed and his LPs drop to 7200* Where's my monster?

"In the Grave, thanks to Poison Cloud's effect," said Adrian. When Poison Cloud is destroyed in battle, it takes out the monster that destroyed it and deals you 800 damage.

"I end my turn," said Lucien. (1)

"I play Cloudian - Ghost Fog (0000) in Defense Mode," said Adrian. Then I activate Natural Disaster, which deals you 500 damage when at least 1 of your cards is destroyed by a Cloudian monster. Eye of the Typhoon, destroy his face down monster! *The face down Big Eye (1200) is flipped to Attack Position and destroyed, reducing Lucien's LPs to 6000*

"When Big Eye is attacked while face down, I can see the top 5 cards of my deck and rearrange them in any order I desire and put them back on the top of my deck," said Lucien.

"I set 1 card face down to end my turn," said Adrian. (0)

"I activate Book of Moon, which puts your Eye of the Typhoon face down in Defense Mode," said Lucien. *Eye of the Typhoon disappears and his card appears* Then I play another Des Feral Imp in Attack Mode. Des Feral Imp, destroy his Eye of the Typhoon! *The face down Eye of the Typhoon is destroyed* That ends my turn. (0)

"I tribute Ghost Fog for Cloudian -Nimbusman (1000) in Attack Mode," said Adrian. Since I tributed a WATER monster to summon him, he gets a Fog Counter and 500 ATK! *Nimbusman's ATK rises to 1500* Next I activate my face down card, Pot of Avarice, which shuffles the 5 Cloudian monsters I have in my Grave and allows me to draw twice. That ends my turn. (2)

"I play my final Mystic Tomato in Attack Mode," said Lucien. Mystic Tomato, destroy his Nimbusman!

"Nimbusman can't be destroyed in battle but to give my LPs a boost, I activate Mirage Target!," said Adrian. By discarding Eye of the Typhoon, I gain 3000 LPs and your attack is negated! _I hope this works!_

**To be continued…**


	29. Reaper of the Cards Part 2

Reaper of the Cards (2)

Previously…

"I play Cloudian - Ghost Fog (0000) in Defense Mode," said Adrian. Then I activate Natural Disaster, which deals you 500 damage when at least 1 of your cards is destroyed by a Cloudian monster. Eye of the Typhoon, destroy his face down monster! *The face down Big Eye (1200) is flipped to Attack Position and destroyed, reducing Lucien's LPs to 6000*

"When Big Eye is attacked while face down, I can see the top 5 cards of my deck and rearrange them in any order I desire and put them back on the top of my deck," said Lucien.

"I set 1 card face down to end my turn," said Adrian. (0)

"I play my final Mystic Tomato in Attack Mode," said Lucien. Mystic Tomato, destroy his Nimbusman!

"Nimbusman can't be destroyed in battle but to give my LPs a boost, I activate Mirage Target!," said Adrian. By discarding Eye of the Typhoon, I gain 3000 LPs and your attack is negated! _I hope this works! _*His LPs rise to 3200*

"Fine, that isn't going to matter for I attack with Des Feral Imp!" said Lucien. *Nimbusman is not destroyed but Adrian's LPs drop to 3100* That ends my turn. (0)

"I play my Ghost Fog in Defense Mode," said Adrian. That ends my turn. (2)

"I tribute my Mystic Tomato for a second Invincible Demise Lord in Attack Mode," said Lucien. Demise Lord, destroy his Ghost Fog! *Ghost Fog is destroyed and Nimbusman's ATK rises to 4000* How did your Nimbusman get stronger?

"When Ghost Fog is destroyed, he lets me distribute Fog Counters on face up monsters," said Adrian. I gave 3 to my Nimbusman and 2 to your Demise Lord.

"I switch Des Feral Imp to Defense Mode and end my turn," said Lucien. (0)

"I play my Sheep Cloud in Defense Mode," said Adrian. Next I play another Big Summon Cloud to bring back my Eye of the Typhoon! *Big Summon Cloud is destroyed and Eye of the Typhoon appears* Eye of the Typhoon, destroy his Demise Lord! *Demise Lord is destroyed and Nimbusman's ATK drops to 3000*

"Come on, do you really think my Demise Lord is gone?" asked Lucien.

"It's in the Grave, so I'd say so," said Adrian. *Demise Lord reappears* What did you do, Lucien?

"I just activated my Demise Lord's effect, allowing him to be brought back once with an ATK of 3000," said Lucien.

"I end my turn," said Adrian. (1)

"Demise Lord, destroy his Sheep Cloud!" said Lucien. *Sheep Cloud is destroyed and 2 Sheep Cloud Tokens appear* That ends my turn. (1)

"Not much of a move," said Adrian. I play my Poison Cloud in Defense Mode. Eye of the Typhoon, destroy his Demise Lord! *Demise Lord is destroyed* Nimbusman, destroy his Des Feral Imp! *Des Feral Imp is destroyed* That ends my turn. (2)

"I draw…and end my turn," said Lucien. (2)

"Nimbusman and Eye of the Typhoon, end this duel!" said Adrian. *Lucien's LPs drop to 0 and Adrian's Bio-Band activates, causing him to collapse* *Meanwhile…*

"Yugi, once I take you down, I'll envelope you in complete darkness!" said Grepher. *He disappears and finds him an hour later*

"Hey Yug, who is he?" asked Joey.

"I don't know," said Yugi.

"Allow me to introduce myself," said Grepher. I'm the Dark Grepher.

"Dark Grepher?" asked Joey. Where's the good Grepher?

"I am also him but fused with the Shadow Realm," said Grepher. Now let's duel, Yugi!

"You're on!" said Yugi.

"Good, I'm going to enjoy this," said Grepher. I'll start with 3 Foolish Burial cards. Each lets me send 1 monster from my deck to my Grave so I send 3 DARK monsters. Next, I summon Dark Armed Dragon (2800) in Attack Mode.

"2800 points?" asked Joey. Where's the sacrifice? _I got a feeling that Yugi may be in over his head!_

**To be continued…**


	30. Allure of Darkness Part 1

Allure of Darkness (1)

Previously…

"Yugi, once I take you down, I'll envelope you in complete darkness!" said Grepher. *He disappears and finds him an hour later*

"Hey Yug, who is he?" asked Joey.

"I don't know," said Yugi.

"Allow me to introduce myself," said Grepher. I'm the Dark Grepher.

"Dark Grepher?" asked Joey. Where's the good Grepher?

"I am also him but fused with the Shadow Realm," said Grepher. Now let's duel, Yugi!

"You're on!" said Yugi.

"Good, I'm going to enjoy this," said Grepher. I'll start with 3 Foolish Burial cards. Each lets me send 1 monster from my deck to my Grave so I send 3 DARK monsters. Next, I summon Dark Armed Dragon (2800) in Attack Mode.

"2800 points?" asked Joey. Where's the sacrifice? _I got a feeling that Yugi may be in over his head!_

"There is no sacrifice," said Grepher. All it needs is exactly 3 DARK monsters in my Grave and I can automatically summon it. Next I set 1 card face down to end my turn. (1)

"Alright," said Yugi. I play Marshmallon (0500) in Defense Mode. Then, I activate Swords of Revealing Light, stalling your monsters for a full 3 of your turns. I set 1 card face down to end my turn. (3)

"I draw," said Grepher. I discard another DARK monster to play myself, Dark Grepher (1700) in Attack Mode. Next I use Dark Armed Dragon's effect, which by removing from play a DARK monster in my Grave, I can destroy any card on the field! I remove from play 3 DARK monsters and destroy your field! *Yugi's cards are destroyed* Dark Grepher and Dark Armed Dragon, attack directly! *Yugi's LPs drop to 3500* That ends my turn. (0)

"What do I do?" asked Yugi to himself. _If I don't get a decent draw now then he'll wipe out my remaining LPs and send me to the Shadow Realm. Heart of the Cards, guide me… _I play Card of Sanctity, forcing us both to draw cards until our hands hold 6! Next I summon Watapon (0200) in Defense Mode since a card effect put it into my hand. Then, I use Monster Reborn to summon your Dark Magician of Chaos (2800) in Attack Mode! Next his effect lets me take back Swords of Revealing Light, which I play! Next I tribute Watapon for Summoned Skull (2500) in Attack Mode. Dark Magician of Chaos, attack and destroy his Dark Armed Dragon! *Both monsters are destroyed* Summoned Skull, destroy his Dark Grepher! *Dark Grepher is destroyed and Grepher's LPs drop to 7200* I set 2 cards face down to end my turn. (0)

"Not bad, kid but you'll have to do better," said Grepher. I summon Dark Crusader (1600) in Attack Mode. Next I use his ability, letting me discard 3 DARK monsters to have him gain 1200 ATK! *Crusader's ATK rises to 2800* Then I discard Imprisoned Queen Archfiend to summon another Dark Grepher in Attack Mode. Finally, I set 1 card face down to end my turn. (0)

"I summon Witch of the Black Forest (1200) in Defense Mode," said Yugi. Then I switch Summoned Skull to Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"Not much you can do, is there?" asked Grepher. I play Obsidian Dragon (2100) in Defense Mode," said Grepher. That ends my turn and that also ends your Swords. *Swords is destroyed* (0)

"I activate Pot of Greed for 2 cards," said Yugi. Then I tribute my Witch and Skull for Buster Blader (2600) in Attack Mode. Since Witch went to my Graveyard, I can add Curse of Dragon to my hand.

"You puny warrior doesn't stand a chance against Dark Crusader," said Grepher.

"Better look again," said Yugi. *Buster Blader's ATK rises to 3100*

"Where did that boost come from?"asked Grepher.

"Buster Blader gains 500 ATK for every Dragon-Type monster on the field and in your Graveyard and your Dark Armed Dragon is a Dragon-Type monster so Buster Blader, destroy his Dark Crusader!

"I activate Hate Buster!" said Grepher. It destroys both monsters and deals you damage equal to your attacking monster! *Both monsters are destroyed and Yugi's LPs drop to 400*

"Yugi!" said Joey and Tea`.

"One more attack and it's all over!" said Grepher. *He laughs*

**To be continued…**


	31. Allure of Darkness Part 2

Allure of Darkness (2)

Previously…

"I activate Pot of Greed for 2 cards," said Yugi. Then I tribute my Witch and Skill for Buster Blader (2600) in Attack Mode. Since Witch went to my Graveyard, I can add Curse of Dragon to my hand.

"You puny warrior doesn't stand a chance against Dark Crusader," said Grepher.

"Better look again," said Yugi. *Buster Blader's ATK rises to 3100*

"Where did that boost come from?"asked Grepher.

"Buster Blader gains 500 ATK for every Dragon-Type monster on the field and in your Graveyard and your Dark Armed Dragon is a Dragon-Type monster so Buster Blader, destroy his Dark Crusader!

"I activate Hate Buster!" said Grepher. It destroys both monsters and deals you damage equal to your attacking monster! *Both monsters are destroyed and Yugi's LPs drop to 400*

"Yugi!" said Joey and Tea`.

"One more attack and it's all over!" said Grepher. *He laughs*

"I set 1 card face down to end my turn," said Yugi. (1)

"Dark Grepher, end this duel!" said Grepher.

"I activate Stronghold the Moving Fortress!" said Yugi. With this card, it is treated as a monster with 2000 DEF and a Trap Card.

"You got lucky this time," said Grepher. I discard my Mechanicalchaser to send Sangan to my Grave. That ends my turn. (0)

"He's setting himself up for something," said Yugi to himself. _What could it be?_ I tribute Stronghold for Silent Swordsman LV5 (2300) in Attack Mode. Silent Swordsman, destroy his Dark Grepher! *Dark Grepher is destroyed and Grepher's LPs drop to 6600* That ends my turn. (1)

"I activate The Beginning of the End, which lets me draw 3 cards by removing 5 DARK monsters since I have 7 DARK monsters in my Graveyard," said Grepher. Then I use Allure of Darkness, allowing me to draw another 2 cards by removing from play 1 DARK monster in my hand and I choose Blast Sphere. Next I activate Dark Eruption, letting me return Sangan to my hand, which I summon (0600) in Defense Mode. That ends my turn. (3)

"I play Green Gadget (1400) in Attack Mode," said Yugi. With his effect, I add Red Gadget to my hand. Green Gadget, destroy his Sangan! *Sangan is destroyed*

"With Sangan's effect, I add Phantom of Chaos to my hand," said Grepher.

"Phantom of Chaos?" repeated Yugi. What's that do?

"You'll find out in due time," said Grepher.

"Silent Swordsman, direct attack!" said Yugi. *Grepher's LPs drop to 4300* That ends my turn. (2)

"I play Fires of Doomsday, bringing out 2 Doomsday Tokens (0000 x2) in Defense Mode," said Grepher. They can't be tributed for a Tribute Summon except for a DARK monster so I tribute them for Dark Horus (3000) in Attack Mode.

"3000 ATK points!" said Joey. That's enough to wipe Yugi out!

"Exactly," said Grepher. Dark Horus, destroy Silent Swordsman and send Yugi to the Shadow Realm!

"Sorry but I activate Soul Shield!" said Yugi. It ends the Battle Phase but I must pay half my LPs. *His LPs drop to 200*

"I end my turn by setting 1 card face down," said Grepher. (1)

"Since Silent Swordsman attacked you directly last turn, I can now send it to my Grave for Silent Swordsman LV7 (2800) in Attack Mode. Next I activate my face down card, Ambush Shield, which by tributing Green Gadget, gives Silent Swordsman 600 ATK! *Silent Swordsman's ATK rises to 3400* Silent Swordsman, destroy his Dark Horus! *Dark Horus is destroyed and Grepher's LPs drop to 3900*

"Aw right, Yugi, way to take out that big monster of his!" said Joey.

"I play Miracle Dig, letting me return 3 removed from play monsters back to my Grave," said Grepher. Next I remove from play all DARK monsters in my Grave to summon the almighty Rainbow Dark Dragon (4000) in Attack Mode. Rainbow Dark Dragon, destroy Silent Swordsman and wipe out the rest of his LPs!

"Oh no, it's all over!" said Joey. _If this attack works, Yugi's going to the Shadow Realm!_

To be continued…


	32. Allure of Darkness Part 3

Allure of Darkness (3)

Previously…

"Since Silent Swordsman attacked you directly last turn, I can now send it to my Grave for Silent Swordsman LV7 (2800) in Attack Mode. Next I activate my face down card, Ambush Shield, which by tributing Green Gadget, gives Silent Swordsman 600 ATK! *Silent Swordsman's ATK rises to 3400* Silent Swordsman, destroy his Dark Horus! *Dark Horus is destroyed and Grepher's LPs drop to 3900*

"Aw right, Yugi, way to take out that big monster of his!" said Joey.

"I play Miracle Dig, letting me return 3 removed from play monsters back to my Grave," said Grepher. Next I remove from play all DARK monsters in my Grave to summon the almighty Rainbow Dark Dragon (4000) in Attack Mode. Rainbow Dark Dragon, destroy Silent Swordsman and wipe out the rest of his LPs!

"Oh no, it's all over!" said Joey. _If this attack works, Yugi's going to the Shadow Realm!_

"Yugi!" said Tea`.

"I activate Mirror Force, destroying all Attack Position monsters you have!" said Yugi. *Rainbow Dark Dragon is destroyed*

"I end my turn," said Grepher. (0)

"This is it, I win," said Yugi. I summon Red Gadget (1200) in Attack Mode. Red Gadget and Silent Swordsman, end this duel!

"Not so fast, I activate another Fires of Doomsday!" said Grepher. *The card fades and disappears* What happened to my card?

"While Silent Swordsman LV7 is face up on the field, he negates all Spell Cards," said Yugi. End this duel my monsters! *Grepher's LPs drop to 0*

"Nooooooo!" said Grepher as he slips into the Shadow Realm.

"Man that was a close one," said Joey.

"Yeah, I would have lost if it hadn't been for my face down card," said Yugi.

"You also couldn't have done it without us," said Tea`.

"That's true," said Yugi. Now, let's go take down Viper! *They race off as Yugi's Bio-Band activates* Elsewhere…*

"What's wrong, Seto?" asked Mokuba.

"There's something I don't understand, Mokuba," said Kaiba. I don't get who this Viper is and why he's such a big threat. *He sees someone* Who are you?

"How good of you to think of me," said Viper.

"Are you…" said Kaiba.

"Yes, I'm Professor Thelonius Viper," said Viper.

"So **you're** the one everyone fears and talks about," said Kaiba. Just what are you up to?

"I'll tell you, if you defeat me in a duel," said Viper.

"Fine," said Kaiba. You just made two mistakes, challenging me and hiding valuable information. I'll start with 2 cards face down to end my turn. (4)

"No monsters I see," said Viper. I play Snake Rain, which by discarding a card I can send 4 Reptile-Type monsters to my Grave. Next I play Venom Serpent (1800) in Defense Mode. Finally, I set 1 card face down to end my turn. (2)

"I use Soul Exchange to tribute your monster for my Different Dimension Dragon (1500) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Kaiba. (3)

"I play Venom Snake (1200) in Attack Mode," said Viper. Snake, attack his Dragon! *Dimension Dragon is not destroyed but his LPs drop to 7700*

"Are you really that bad a duelist?" asked Kaiba. Why did you attack a monster with more DEF?

"I needed the damage to activate Damage = Reptile," said Viper. It lets me summon Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes (0000) in Attack Mode.

"Big deal, with no ATK points, it's no threat to me," said Kaiba.

"It **is** a big deal for Vennominon gains 500 ATK for every Reptile-Type monster in my Grave," said Viper. *Vennominon's ATK rises to 3500* Vennominon, destroy his Dimension Dragon!

To be continued…


	33. Venom Swamp Part 1

Venom Swamp (1)

Previously…

"I use Soul Exchange to tribute your monster for my Different Dimension Dragon (1500) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Kaiba. (3)

"I play Venom Snake (1200) in Attack Mode," said Viper. Snake, attack his Dragon! *Dimension Dragon is not destroyed but his LPs drop to 7700*

"Are you really that bad a duelist?" asked Kaiba. Why did you attack a monster with more DEF?

"I needed the damage to activate Damage = Reptile," said Viper. It lets me summon Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes (0000) in Attack Mode.

"Big deal, with no ATK points, it's no threat to me," said Kaiba.

"It **is** a big deal for Vennominon gains 500 ATK for every Reptile-Type monster in my Grave," said Viper. *Vennominon's ATK rises to 3500* Vennominon, destroy his Dimension Dragon! *Different Dimension Dragon is destroyed* I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (1)

"First I use Monster Reborn to revive Different Dimension Dragon in Defense Mode," said Kaiba. *Different Dimension Dragon appears* Next I activate Pot of Greed for 2 cards. Then I use Polymerization to discard my Blue-Eyes cards for Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500) in Attack Mode. Ultimate Dragon, destroy his Vennominon! *Vennominon is destroyed and Viper's LPs drop to 6700* *Viper laughs* You're laughing because I trounced your monster?

"Yes because now I can activate my face down card, Rise of the Snake Deity, which now lets me summon Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes (0000) in Attack Mode and for every Reptile-Type monster in my Grave, she gains 500 ATK," said Viper. *Vennominaga's ATK rises to 4000*

"I end my turn," said Kaiba. (0)

"Your monster is about to go by the fangs of my Vennominaga," said Viper. Plus I use Venom Swamp, which will lower the ATK of all non Venom monsters by 500 and giving them a Venom Counter. Vennominaga, destroy his Different Dimension Dragon!

"I activate Shadow Spell, draining its ATK by 700 and prevents it from attacking or changing modes.

"Sorry but Vennominaga is unaffected by any card effects," said Viper. *Shadow Spell disappears and Different Dimension Dragon is destroyed* I set 1 card face down to end my turn. *Ultimate Dragon's ATK drops to 4000* (0)

"I activate Card of Demise, giving me 5 cards but after 5 turns, I discard my hand," said Kaiba. Next I set 2 cards face down and switch my Ultimate Dragon to Defense Mode to end my turn. *Ultimate Dragon's ATK drops to 3500* (3)

"I play my face down Venom Shot, which places 2 Venom Counters on your Ultimate Dragon by sending a Reptile-Type monster to my Grave. *Ultimate Dragon's ATK drops to 2500* Of course, with another Reptile-Type monster in my Grave, Vennominaga gets stronger! *Vennominaga's ATK rises to 4500* Vennominaga, destroy his Ultimate Dragon! *Ultimate Dragon is destroyed* That ends my turn. *The gang see Kaiba and rush over* (0)

"Kaiba, what's going on?" asked Yugi.

"He's dueling to gain the rights to know my plan," said Viper.

"Who is he, Kaiba?" asked Yugi.

"He's Professor Viper," said Kaiba.

"He's the rotten snake who gave us these Bio-Bands?" said Joey.

"Yes I am," said Viper. Yugi, you're just in time to witness Kaiba's last turn for he can't defeat Vennominaga.

"Vennominaga?" yelled the gang.

"That's right, an indestructible snake who will win me this duel," said Viper.

"Not a chance, Kaiba's going to mop the floor with you!" said Joey.

"If you think your overgrown snake is going to keep me down, you're wrong, Viper, it's my move," said Kaiba. I summon Giant Germ (1000) in Attack Mode. Next I activate my face down Crush Card Virus, which by sacrificing my Germ, all monsters in your hand, field and deck with at least 1500 ATK is destroyed! You won't keep me from your plans! You're through!

To be continued…


	34. Venom Swamp Part 2

Venom Swamp (2)

Previously…

"Kaiba, what's going on?" asked Yugi.

"He's dueling to gain the rights to know my plan," said Viper.

"Who is he, Kaiba?" asked Yugi.

"He's Professor Viper," said Kaiba.

"He's the rotten snake who gave us these Bio-Bands?" said Joey.

"Yes I am," said Viper. Yugi, you're just in time to witness Kaiba's last turn for he can't defeat Vennominaga.

"Vennominaga?" yelled the gang.

"That's right, an indestructible snake who will win me this duel," said Viper.

"Not a chance, Kaiba's going to mop the floor with you!" said Joey.

"If you think your overgrown snake is going to keep me down, you're wrong, Viper, it's my move," said Kaiba. I summon Giant Germ (1000) in Attack Mode. Next I activate my face down Crush Card Virus, which by sacrificing my Germ, all monsters in your hand, field and deck with at least 1500 ATK is destroyed! You won't keep me from your plans! You're through!

"You'd better look again," said Viper.

"What? Your monster survived?

"Yes, it's unaffected by other card effects," said Viper. Didn't you get the memo from the last time this happened?

"I set 1 card face down to end my turn," said Kaiba. (1)

"I see, so finishing you off will now be much easier," said Viper. Vennominaga, attack Kaiba directly! *Kaiba's LPs drop to 3700* That ends my turn. (1)

"I draw!" said Kaiba. _His monster has more than enough ATK points to wipe me out so I'll need a card that can destroy it but it's unaffected by card effects. _First I activate Silent Doom, letting me bring back my Blue-Eyes in Defense Mode. *Blue-Eyes appears* Then I summon Giant Germ in Defense Mode to end my turn. (0)

"Not much of a defense but what can you do against Vennominaga?" asked Viper. Vennominaga, destroy his Blue-Eyes! *Blue-Eyes is destroyed* Now just one thing left to do. *Giant Germ's ATK drops to 500* Your Germ gets weaker and will be destroyed next turn, leaving you wide open for my victory! I end my turn. (2)

"I activate my face down Soul Release, letting me remove from play up to 5 cards from either Graveyard," said Kaiba. I choose to remove 5 of your Reptiles! *Vennominaga's ATK drops to 2000*

"It can't be!" said Viper.

"It can and I'm afraid this is the end of Vennominaga," said Kaiba. I tribute Giant Germ for Luster Dragon #2 (2400) in Attack Mode. Luster Dragon, destroy Vennominaga! *Vennominaga is destroyed and Viper's LPs drop to 6300* *Vennominaga reappears*What happened?

"Vennominaga has an effect that lets me bring her back by removing from play a Reptile in my Grave," said Viper.

"I end my turn," said Kaiba *Luster Dragon #2's ATK drops to 1900* (0)

"Then it's time for my monster to get the majority of its strength back!" said Viper. I activate another Snake Rain to throw out Venom Serpent to send another 4 Reptiles to my Grave. *Vennominaga's ATK rises to 4000* Vennominaga, destroy his Luster Dragon #2! *Luster Dragon is destroyed and Kaiba's LPs drop to 1600* You'll soon fall before me, Mr. Kaiba so make your final move! *Giant Germ's ATK drops to 0 and is destroyed* (1)

"I set 1 monster in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Kaiba. (0)

"I play Venom Snake in Attack Mode," said Viper. *Venom Snake appears* Snake, attack his face down monster! *The face down Cyber Jar (0900) is destroyed*

"Now all monsters on the field are destroyed!" said Kaiba. Then we each draw 5 cards and summon or set all Level 4 or below monsters drawn. _They'd better be good monsters or he's going to defeat me!_

**To be continued…**


	35. Venom Swamp Part 3

Venom Swamp (3)

Previously…

"I activate my face down Soul Release, letting me remove from play up to 5 cards from either Graveyard," said Kaiba. I choose to remove 5 of your Reptiles! *Vennominaga's ATK drops to 2000*

"It can't be!" said Viper.

"It can and I'm afraid this is the end of Vennominaga," said Kaiba. I tribute Giant Germ for Luster Dragon #2 (2400) in Attack Mode. Luster Dragon, destroy Vennominaga! *Vennominaga is destroyed and Viper's LPs drop to 6300* *Vennominaga reappears* What happened?

"Vennominaga has an effect that lets me bring her back by removing from play a Reptile in my Grave," said Viper.

"I end my turn," said Kaiba *Luster Dragon #2's ATK drops to 1900* (0)

"I play Venom Snake in Attack Mode," said Viper. Venom Snake appears. Snake, attack his face down monster! *The face down Cyber Jar (0900) is destroyed*

"Now all monsters on the field are destroyed!" said Kaiba. Then we each draw 5 cards and summon or set all Level 4 or below monsters drawn. _They'd better be good monsters or he's going to defeat me! _I set 3 monsters in Defense Mode.

"Lucky for you I have no monsters to play," said Viper. However, Vennominaga wasn't affected by Cyber Jar so I can attack 1 of your face down monsters like the middle one! *The face down Vorse Raider (1200) is destroyed* I set 2 cards face down to end my turn. (5)

"I discard Thunder Dragon to add 2 more copies from my deck to my hand," said Kaiba.

"So now you have two more useless monsters in your hand," said Viper.

"Not quite," said Kaiba. I use Polymerization to discard my 2 Thunder Dragons for Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon (2800) in Attack Mode.

"He doesn't even come close to my Vennominaga's ATK," said Viper.

"He will once I equip him with Megamorph, doubling his ATK since my score is less than yours. *Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon's ATK rises to 5600* Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, destroy Vennominaga! *Vennominaga is destroyed and Viper's LPs drop to 4700*

"Not bad but you know that Vennominaga will come back now," said Viper. *Vennominaga reappears and its ATK drops to 3500*

"So what, it's now weaker than mine," said Kaiba. I end my turn. *Twin-Headed's ATK drops to 5100* (0)

"I play my final Venom Snake in Attack Mode," said Viper. Then I activate another Venom Shot, giving your Thunder Dragon 2 Venom Counters and lowering its ATK by 1000," said Viper. All I need to do send a Reptile-Type monster from my deck to my Grave. *Twin-Headed's ATK drops to 4100 while Vennominaga's ATK rises to 4000* Furthermore, I'll use my Venom Snake's effect to give your monster another Venom Counter provided my snake doesn't attack but I'm willing to do that to weaken your monster more. *Twin-Headed's ATK drops to 3600* Vennominaga, destroy his Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon! *Twin-Headed is destroyed and Kaiba's LPs drop to 1200* You're on your last leg, Mr. Kaiba. Why not forfeit now? (4)

"Not a chance, Viper, I've come too far to let your secrets go," said Kaiba. I remove a LIGHT and DARK monster in my Graveyard for Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End (3000) in Attack Mode. Chaos Dragon, destroy his Venom Snake! *His LPs drop to 200, Venom Snake is destroyed and Viper's LPs drop to 2700 while Vennominaga's ATK rises to 4500*

"That's not enough for on my next turn, I win," said Viper.

"I activate my Emperor Dragon's ability," said Kaiba. I give up 1000 Life Points to send all cards on the field and in our hands to the Graveyard! *All cards except Vennominaga are destroyed and Viper's LPs drop to 300* How are you still standing?

"You clearly forgot that by destroying Venom Snake, you couldn't deal me the last 300 damage necessary to win this duel," said Viper. Now that you're completely defenseless, I can win this duel on my next turn. You did a valiant effort to defeat me this turn but it's not going to happen. My secrets will never be revealed!

**To be continued…**


	36. Venom Swamp Part 4

Venom Swamp (4)

Previously…

"Not a chance, Viper, I've come too far to let your secrets go," said Kaiba. I remove a LIGHT and DARK monster in my Graveyard for Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End (3000) in Attack Mode. Chaos Dragon, destroy his Venom Snake! *His LPs drop to 200, Venom Snake is destroyed and Viper's LPs drop to 2700 while Vennominaga's ATK rises to 4500*

"That's not enough for on my next turn, I win," said Viper.

"I activate my Emperor Dragon's ability," said Kaiba. I give up 1000 Life Points to send all cards on the field and in our hands to the Graveyard! *All cards except Vennominaga are destroyed and Viper's LPs drop to 300* How are you still standing?

"You clearly forgot that by destroying Venom Snake, you couldn't deal me the last 300 damage necessary to win this duel," said Viper. Now that you're completely defenseless, I can win this duel on my next turn. You did a valiant effort to defeat me this turn but it's not going to happen. My secrets will never be revealed!

"I end my turn," said Kaiba. (0)

"This is the end, Mr Kaiba," said Viper. Vennominaga, finish him off! *Kaiba's LPs drop to 0* You just weren't enough for me. *He walks away*

"Just where do you think you're goin'?" asked Joey.  
"I'm leaving, there's no point in sticking around here anymore," said Viper.

"You're gonna duel me, right here, right now!" said Joey.

"Joey wait, let me duel him," said Yugi.

"You're even less likely to be much of a challenge," said Viper. However, seeing as how you appear to be more determined to duel me, I'll accept. So I've heard that you're the King of Games, well let's put that to the test then.

"When I win, you'll reveal and put a stop to your plans," said Yugi.

"If you should fail to defeat me, you leave me alone," said Viper.

"Fine," said Yugi.

"Yugi, you sure about this?" asked Tristan.

"Yeah, don't you know what's at stake?" asked Tea`.

"I know," said Yugi. Defeating him will put things back to normal. _This will be one of my toughest challenges ever!_

"Wipe da floor with him, Yug!" said Joey.

"Yugi, take this creep down!" said Tristan.

"We're with you, Yugi!" said Tea`.

"Regardless of what your friends might say, Yugi, you won't be able to win this duel," thought Viper. So, having any second thoughts about dueling me?

"I don't think so!" said Yugi. I may not seem formidable to you but I've won 2 tournaments in my past and saved the world from a great evil. What do you have?

"I have a high undefeated record," said Viper. As I see from your status, you've lost a couple of times.

"Maybe so but that hasn't stopped me then or now!" said Yugi. _This is it. I must figure out how to defeat him!_

"Yugi, you'll regret challenging me to a duel," thought Viper. _Especially once I have Vennominaga on the field and trounce your monsters and your LPs. _

"You won't succeed in whatever you're planning," said Yugi.

"Oh really?" said Viper. That's exactly what my last opponent said and he lost too. I've heard he was second best, now he's nothing when compared to me.

"Kaiba is a formidable opponent," said Yugi. I nearly lost to him in the Battle City Finals.

"I guess that tells me you aren't formidable," said Viper.

"You'll find out soon enough!" said Yugi. Let's duel!

"The snakes are out and you're my prey!" said Viper. *He laughs*

To be continued…


	37. Viper, the Ruler of Poisonous Snakes P1

Viper the Ruler of Poisonous Snakes (1)

Previously…

"I don't think so!" said Yugi. I may not seem formidable to you but I've won 2 tournaments in my past and saved the world from a great evil. What do you have?

"I have a high undefeated record," said Viper. As I see from your status, you've lost a couple of times.

"Maybe so but that hasn't stopped me then or now!" said Yugi. _This is it. I must figure out how to defeat him!_

"Oh really?" said Viper. That's exactly what my last opponent said and he lost too. I've heard he was second best, now he's nothing when compared to me.

"Kaiba is a formidable opponent," said Yugi. I nearly lost to him in the Battle City Finals.

"I guess that tells me you aren't formidable," said Viper.

"You'll find out soon enough!" said Yugi. Let's duel!

"You're on!" said Viper. I'll start with Pot of Greed. Next I summon Venom Serpent (0800) in Defense Mode. Finally, I set 2 cards face down to end my turn. (3)

"I play Silent Magician LV4 (1000) in Attack Mode," said Yugi. Silent Magician, destroy his Serpent! *Venom Serpent is destroyed*

"I activate Snake Whistle," said Viper. Since one of my Reptile-type monsters got defeated in battle, I can Special Summon a Level 4 Reptile-Type monster from my deck and I choose another Venom Serpent! *Venom Serpent appears*

"I set 1 card face down to end my turn," said Yugi. (4)

"My turn," said Viper. *Silent Magician's ATK rises to 1500* What happened to your monster's ATK?

"Since you drew a card his ATK goes up by 500 and he gets a Spell Counter," said Yugi.

"Makes no difference to me," said Viper. I play Venom Swamp, which will put a Venom Counter on all non-Venom monsters and lower their ATK by 500 each turn. When their ATK hits 0, the monster is destroyed. Next I tribute my Serpent for Venom Boa (1600) in Attack Mode. Boa, destroy his Silent Magician! *Silent Magician is destroyed and Yugi's LPs drop to 7900*

"I activate Soul Rope!" said Yugi. For 1000 Life Points, I can Special Summon a Level 4 monster from my deck and I choose Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700) in Attack Mode! *His LPs drop to 6900 and Beta appears*

"That monster won't be a match for me once my Venom Swamp begins affecting its ATK," said Viper. I set 1 card face down to end my turn. (1)

"I tribute Beta for Summoned Skull (2500) in Attack Mode," said Yugi. Skull, destroy his Venom Boa!

"I activate Damage=Reptile!" said Viper. Now when I take Battle Damage, I can Special Summon a Reptile whose ATK is equal to or less than the damage I took. *Venom Boa is destroyed and Viper's LPs drop to 7100* With my Venom Boa gone, I can now play one of my most powerful Reptiles! I now summon Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes (0000) in Attack Mode.

"Looks like a big nothin' to me," said Joey.

"Oh he's quite a threat," said Viper. For ever Reptile in my Graveyard, he gets 500 ATK! *Vennominon's ATK rises to 1500*

"He's still weaker," said Joey.

"That'll change come the end of Yugi's turn," thought Viper.

"He's right, thought Yugi. _Thanks to his Venom Swamp, any non-Venom monster gets weaker each turn. _I set 2 cards face down to end my turn," said Yugi. *Summoned Skull's ATK drops to 2000* (2)

"Now them," said Viper. My snake is looking for a bite and I think it'll be your Summoned Skull.

"Your snakes must've poisoned your brain, your monster's not strong enough," said Joey.

"Maybe not yet," said Viper. However, I have exactly what I need to change that. I use Snake Rain! It lets me send 4 Reptiles from my deck to my Grave and all I need to do is discard a card. With 5 more Reptiles in my Grave, my Vennominon is now more than enough for your Summoned Skull! *Vennominon's ATK rises to 4000* Vennominon, destroy his Summoned Skull!

To be continued…


	38. Viper, the Ruler of Poisonous Snakes P2

Viper, the Ruler of Poisonous Snakes (2)

Previously…

"I activate Damage=Reptile!" said Viper. Now when I take Battle Damage, I can Special Summon a Reptile whose ATK is equal to or less than the damage I took. *Venom Boa is destroyed and Viper's LPs drop to 7100* With my Venom Boa gone, I can now play one of my most powerful Reptiles! I now summon Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes (0000) in Attack Mode.

"Your snakes must've poisoned your brain, your monster's not strong enough," said Joey.

"Maybe not yet," said Viper. However, I have exactly what I need to change that. I use Snake Rain! It lets me send 4 Reptiles from my deck to my Grave and all I need to do is discard a card. With 5 more Reptiles in my Grave, my Vennominon is now more than enough for your Summoned Skull! *Vennominon's ATK rises to 4000* Vennominon, destroy his Summoned Skull!

"I activate Soul Shield!" said Yugi. At a cost of half my current LPs, your Battle Phase ends. *His LPs drop to 3450*

"Cards like that are only delaying the inevitable," said Viper. I end my turn by setting 1 card face down and your monster weakens. *Summoned Skull's ATK drops to 1500* (0)

"I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Silent Magician LV4 in Attack Mode," said Yugi. *Silent Magician appears* Next I activate my face down Magical Dimension, which forces me to tribute my monster to bring out a new Spellcaster and then I can take out one of your monsters. I bring out Dark Magician (2500) in Attack Mode and destroy Vennominon! *Vennominon is destroyed*

"By destroying Vennominon, you've allowed me to unleash my most powerful snake!" said Viper.

"Not that Vennominaga thing again!" said Joey.

"Indeed," said Viper. I activate Rise of the Snake Deity, letting me bring out Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes (0000) in Attack Mode.

"Yugi's not scared of that thing!" said Joey.

"Oh he will be when he sees what she can do," said Viper. First she gets 500 ATK for every Reptile in my Grave and there are 9 since Vennominon got destroyed and sent there. *Vennominaga's ATK rises to 4500*

"I end my turn by switching Summoned Skull to Defense Mode," said Yugi. *Dark Magician's ATK drops to 2000 and Summoned Skull's ATK drops to 1000* (0)

"Then I'm free to take out your Dark Magician," said Viper drawing his card. Vennominaga, destroy his Dark Magician! *Dark Magician is destroyed and Yugi's LPs drop to 950*

"Hang in there, man," said Joey and Tristan together.

"You're not going to hang in there much longer, Mr Muto," said Viper. By my next turn, I've won. Oh and I forgot to mention that when my Vennominaga deals you Battle Damage, she gets a Hyper Venom Counter and when she has 3, I win automatically. Make your final move! *Summoned Skull's ATK drops to 500* (0)

"This next turn _is_ my last," thought Yugi. _My Summoned Skull is far too weak to take out his monster and I have only 950 points left so I have to make this turn count. Here goes! _*He draws his card* _Awesome, this is just what I need! _I activate Card of Sanctity so now we each draw cards until our hands hold 6! Next, since I drew Watapon by a card effect, I can summon it (0200) in Defense Mode. Then I tribute it and my Summoned Skull for Buster Blader (2600) in Attack Mode.

"That swordsman is powerless against Vennominaga," said Viper. When I destroy it next round, I win.

"Oh no," said Tea`.

"I play Soul Release, letting me remove from play 5 of your Reptiles in your Grave!" said Yugi. With those gone, your Vennominaga loses 2500 ATK points! *Vennominaga's ATK drops to 2000* Buster Blader, destroy Vennominaga! *Vennominaga is destroyed and Viper's score drops to 6500* *Vennominaga then reappears and its ATK drops to 1500*

"Say what?" said Joey. How did hat overgrown snake head come back?

"Vennominaga has an effect that lets me bring her back by removing from play a Reptile in my Grave," said Viper. Once I power her back up again, you're finished, Mr Muto.

"Yugi, hang in there," said Tea`.

"I must defeat him or all hope is lost!" thought Yugi.

To be continued…


	39. Viper, the Ruler of Poisonous Snakes P3

Viper, the Ruler of Poisonous Snakes (3)

Previously…

"I play Soul Release, letting me remove from play 5 of your Reptiles in your Grave!" said Yugi. With those gone, your Vennominaga loses 2500 ATK points! *Vennominaga's ATK drops to 2000* Buster Blader, destroy Vennominaga! *Vennominaga is destroyed and Viper's score drops to 6500* *Vennominaga then reappears and its ATK drops to 1500*

"Say what?" said Joey. How did that overgrown snake head come back?

"Vennominaga has an effect that lets me bring her back by removing from play a Reptile in my Grave," said Viper. Once I power her back up again, you're finished, Mr Muto.

"Yugi, hang in there," said Tea`.

"I must defeat him or all hope is lost!" thought Yugi. I set 2 cards face down to end my turn. *Buster Blader's ATK drops to 2100* (1)

"I applaud you for managing to vanquish my Vennominaga, Mr Muto," said Viper. However, don't count on being able to accomplish that again. You also gave me more cards, which I'm going to use to take your Buster Blader down! I activate another Snake Reign to discard a Reptile and send 4 more from my deck to my Grave, restoring my Vennominaga's ATK. *Vennominaga's ATK rises to 4500* Vennominaga, destroy his Buster Blader!

"I activate another Soul Shield!" said Yugi. *His LPs drop to 475*

"Very well, Mr Muto," said Viper. I end my turn. *Buster Blader's ATK drops to 1600* (5)

"My draw," said Yugi. I activate one of my face down cards, Stronghold the Moving Fortress! Now it becomes a monster with 2000 DEF! *Stronghold appears* Then I tribute it for Dark Magician Girl (2000) in Attack Mode and with Dark Magician in my Grave, she gets 300 ATK! *Dark Magician Girl's ATK rises to 2300*Then I raise her ATK with Magic Formula! Her ATK is increased by another 700 points! *Dark Magician Girl's ATK rises to 3000* Finally, I play my other face down card, Soul Release to take out another 5 of your Reptiles! *Vennominaga's ATK drops to 2000* Dark Magician Girl, destroy his Vennominaga! *Vennominaga is destroyed and Viper's LPs drop to 5500* Buster Blader, attack directly! *Viper's score drops to 3900* That ends my turn. *Dark Magician Girl's ATK drops to 2500 while Buster Blader's ATK drops to 1100* *Vennominaga appears and its ATK drops to 1500* (0)

"Another impressive move, Mr Muto," said Viper. However, my Vennominaga will find its next meal in your Buster Blader right now. Vennominaga, destroy his Buster Blader!*Buster Blader is destroyed and Yugi's score drops to 75* That ends my turn. *Dark Magician Girl's ATK drops to 2000* (4) Meanwhile…*

"Another great day in the barracks," said Hassleberry. Now where's the other set of troops Yugi and crew?

"Dunno," said Jaden. We'd better find out. *They look around for 2 hours and finally find them.*There he is but is this a duel?

"Looks like one," said Syrus. Who's the guy he's facing? *Jaden gasps*

"It's Viper!" said Jaden.

"Who?" said Syrus and Hassleberry together.

"He's the guy that drained all of our energy with those Bio-Bands," said Jaden. What's he doing here in Battle City? I recall he fell off of that place where I dueled him.

"Looks like you've got a fan club," said Viper. All the better when I defeat you once and for all!

"We're not your fan club, Viper" said Jaden. No way would we ever become your fans after what you did to all of us!

"Fan club or not, you're witnessing Yugi's final turn," said Viper.

"You wish, ya creep!" said Joey. Yug's gonna take you down!

"Well then what's he waiting for?" asked Viper.

"He's waitin' for you to make ya move already!" said Joey.

"I shall," said Viper. With only 75 LPs, when I attack with Vennominaga, it's all over.

"Your overgrown snake head over dere isn't strong enough," said Joey.

"Just wait and see," said Viper. _None of these fools can see the devastation that awaits Yugi for when I attack, Yugi's last bit of Life Points will be expelled_!*He laughs*

**To be continued**…


	40. Viper, the Ruler of Poisonous Snakes P4

Viper, the Ruler of Poisonous Snakes (4)

Previously…

"Another great day in the barracks," said Hassleberry. Now where's the other set of troops Yugi and crew?

"Dunno," said Jaden. We'd better find out. *They look around for 2 hours and finally find them* There he is but is this a duel?

"Looks like one," said Syrus. Who's the guy he's facing? *Jaden gasps*

"It's Viper!" said Jaden.

"Looks like you've got a fan club," said Viper. All the better when I defeat you once and for all!

"We're not your fan club, Viper" said Jaden. No way would we ever become **your** fans after what you did to all of us!

"Fan club or not, you're witnessing Yugi's final turn," said Viper.

"You wish, ya creep!" said Joey. Yug's gonna take you down!

"Well then what's he waiting for?" asked Viper.

"He's waitin' for you to make ya move already!" said Joey.

"I shall," said Viper. With only 75 LPs, when I attack with Vennominaga, it's all over.

"Your overgrown snake head over dere isn't strong enough," said Joey.

"Just wait and see," said Viper. _None of these fools can see the devastation that awaits Yugi for when I attack, Yugi's last bit of Life Points will be expelled! _*He laughs* Now to remove what's left of your LPs, Mr Muto. *He draws his card* I end my turn. *Dark Magician Girl's ATK drops to 1500* (6)

"You should've defeated me when you had the chance, Viper," said Yugi. Now it's time for me to end this duel!

"With just one card and so few LPs?" questioned Viper. I don't think so.

"I tribute my Dark Magician Girl for Silent Swordsman LV5 (2300) in Attack Mode," said Yugi. Silent Swordsman, destroy his Vennominaga! *Vennominaga is destroyed and Viper's LPs drop to 3100*

"It's only a matter of time before your Swordsman is weak from my Venom Swamp," said Viper.

"Sorry but that's not going to happen," said Yugi. My Silent Swordsman is unaffected by your Spell Cards. I end my turn. (0)

"I bring Vennominaga back in Defense Mode before my turn starts," said Viper. *Vennominaga doesn't appear*

"Looks like you're out of Reptile-Type monsters to remove," said Yugi. Now you have nothing left to protect you!

"I end my turn by setting 1 card face down," said Viper. (5)

"That's too bad because I'm about to win this duel," said Yugi. I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1400) in Attack Mode. Silent Swordsman, attack him directly! *Viper's LPs drop to 800* Alpha, attack directly!

"I activate Damage=Reptile's effect to bring out Venom Cobra (2000) in Defense Mode," said Viper.

"I end my turn," said Yugi. *Alpha's ATK drops to 900* (0)

"My turn then," said Viper. I summon a second Venom Cobra in Defense Mode to end my turn. *Alpha's ATK drops to 400* (5)

"My move and since Silent Swordsman LV5 attacked you directly last turn, I can now send it to the Grave for Silent Swordsman LV7 (2800) in Attack Mode," said Yugi. Next I tribute my 2 monsters for my ultimate weapon, 'Gandora the Dragon of Destruction' (0000) in Attack Mode and use his effect! For half my LPs, Everything else on the field is removed from play and for each card removed, he gets 300 ATK! Go Gandora, remove everything else on the field! *His LPs drop to 38 and all other cards disappear while Gandora's ATK rises to 1500* Gandora, end this duel! *Viper's LPs drop to 0*

"Aw yeah, ya did it, Yugi!" said Joey.

"No, how could I possibly lose with Vennominaga ruling the field?" questioned Viper. *He passes out*

"Way to go, Yugi!" said Tea`.

"Thanks, guys," said Yugi. _I don't know what our next adventure is but I know we'll be ready for anything it puts in our path!_


End file.
